I Give My First Love To You -REMAKE-
by KyuMinLau
Summary: Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa hidup sampai umur 20 tahun sejak kecil sudah sangat dekat dengan yeoja manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyumin akan tetap bersama hingga akhir? Bad Summary! Warn: GS! Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :  
Cho kyuhyun as namja  
Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ ! Mian buat yg aku tag-in di FF abal2 ini. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

"Hikss.. Bertahanlah chagia.. Eoma sudah peringatkan kan kalau kamu itu ga boleh bermain bola.. Hikss",isakan seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil membantu suster mendorong kasur troli anak semata wayangnya. Nafas si sang anak semakin memburu, karena pasokan oksigen yang dipompa jantungnya kian melemah.

"Uljima yeobo, aku yakin anak kita pasti akan sembuh",seorang namja paruh baya yang mencoba menenangkan istrinya saat anaknya berhasil masuk keruang UGD untuk diberikan pertolongan.

"Tapi dia masih kecil hankyung-ah, aku tidak sampai hati melihatnya sakit begini.. Hikss.. Hikss",isakan itu membuncah dikala sang suami memeluk erat istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian ,lampu didepan pintu ruang UGD mati. Dan itu menandakan dokter sudah selesai menangani sang pasien. Dengan sigap sepasang suami-istri itu bangkit dari duduknya.

Saat seorang dengan berpakaian serba putih itu keluar dari ruang UGD ,sang istri dengan cepat menghampirinya."Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok ?",tanya sang istri.

"Keadaannya memang masih lemah sekarang, tapi dia sudah bisa dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Namun harus banyak istirahat",jelas uisa.

"Eoh, ne , gamsahamnida uisa nim",ucap sang suami.

"Ini memang sudah kewajiban saya sebagai seorang uisa",ucap sang dokter sambil menepuk pelan bahu sang suami seakan memberi semangat. Sementara si sang istri masih menangis dalam pelukannya."Aku takut akan kehilangan dia hankyung-ahh",lirihnya.

"Sssttt,, aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, uljima..",ucap si suami sambil terus mengelus punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

Krekkk

Perlahan suami-istri itu masuk kedalam ruang rawat anak semata wayangnya. Dilihatnya selang oksigen yang sempurna memasukki tubuh anak itu. Dikerjapnya imut kelopak matanya yang mungil."Eomma...nan gwaenchana",lirih anaknya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya hingga terciptalah seutas senyum yang mampu membuat hati orang tua manapun miris melihatnya.

Dengan asal sang eomma menghapus cairan bening yang daritadi keluar tanpa izin dari matanya dan ia mulai duduk disebelah sang anak."Jangan lagi kamu buat eomma appa khawatir , arraseo ?",ucap si sang eomma serak karena ia menahan isakannya. Si anak mengangguk pelan. "Eomma, aku ingin pipis, bisa eomma bantu aku ke kamal mandi?",ucap anak itu sambil seraya mencoba bangun namun niatnya terhenti,"aarrgggghh",geramnya karena bagian dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Chagi, kamu belum boleh bangun dari tempat tidur",jelas si appa."N..ne.. Pakai di-diapers saja ya?",ucap sang eomma ragu-ragu.

"Mwo? Shilleo! Kyuhyun kan sudah besal eomma, kyu mau pipis dikamar mandi",tolak anak yang bernama kyuhyun namun tangannya ditahan sang appa.

"Kyu.. Jebal, jangan begini..hikss",lirih sang eomma sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri agar isakannya tidak begitu terdengar.

Ssseerrrr *anggap bunyi pipis*

"Hikss.. Eomma.. Nan baboya.. Cudah besal tapi ngompol.. Hikss..",akhirnya isakan anak itu lolos begitu saja.

"Hikss.. Biar eomma gantikan ne ?",ucap sang eomma.

"Shilleo! Aku kan namja eomma! Aku malu! Hikss hikss",isakan anak itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Arra, biar appa yang bereskan ne ? Heechul yeobo, kamu tunggu didepan ne?",ucap si suami.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Arrayeo",ucap heechul sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar anaknya.

-0o0-

Seorang yeoja kecil sekitar umur 7 tahun tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak sambil menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi korban kejahilan berikutnya."Hhhfffttt",yeoja itu berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat seorang suster yang akan duduk dibangku taman. Namun si suster mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk dibangku itu,"Suster Kim, anda dipanggil oleh Dokter Lee",ucap suster lainnya yang menghampiri suster Kim itu."Eoh, algeupseumnida",ucap suster Kim lalu pergi dari taman itu.

"Hahhh..",helaan nafas panjang si yeoja imut karena keinginannya untuk mengerjai suster Kim itu gatot! Alias gagal total. Akhirnya si yeoja kecil nan imut itu berniat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, seketika mata indahnya membulat sempurna."Yakk!",teriaknya frustasi karena melihat seorang namja yang sebaya dengannya menjadi korbannya. Dengan berlari kecil ia menghampiri namja yang terlihat bingung karena tiba-tiba diteriaki begitu.

"Yak! Kenapa kamu duduk dicitu?",ucap yeoja imut itu frutasi dan menarik namja itu bangun.

"Wae?",tanya namja kecil itu.

"Lihat! Jadi kotol kan?",ucap yeoja kecil itu sambil melihat celana pasien yang digunakan namja seumurannya itu kotor akibat crayon.

"Hmm,, igo!",ucap si yeoja sambil menyodorkan sebuah crayon berwarna pink.

"Untuk apa?",tanya namja kecil itu polos.

"Untuk dibeginikan",ucap si yeoja sambil mewarnai bangku taman itu. Dengan polos si namja mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan si yeoja.

"Whoaa! Bagus!",ucap si yeoja kagum lalu duduk dibagian yang tadi diwarnai crayon oleh si namja."Eh?!",namja itu terperangah melihat tingkah yeoja imut nan aneh dihadapannya.

"Dengan begini cekalang kita cama kan?",ucap yeoja itu sambil menunjukkan celananya yang kotor lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kamu pacien baru dicini?",tanya si yeoja.

"Ne, kemarin baru saja macuk kecini",jelas namja itu."Apa kamu juga pacien dilumah cakit ini?",tanyanya lagi.

"Ani, uri appa menjadi doktel dicini. Kenalkan, joneun Lee Cungmin imnida kamu bisa panggil aku minnie. Neo?",ucap yeoja itu ceria sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya berniat bersalaman.

"Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida",ucap kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan sungmin.

"Boleh minnie memanggilmu kyunie?",tanya sungmin ragu-ragu namun dibalas anggukan imut oleh kyu."Cenang deh akhilnya minnie punya chingu juga dicini, bangapta",ucap sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang tersusun rapi.

"Ne , bangapta minnie..",kyuhyun pun tersenyum membalas senyuman sungmin.

-0o0-

"Apa ini diagnosa milik namja cilik yg bernama kyuhyun itu dokter Lee ?",tanya suster Kim.

"Eoh, suster Kim anda sudah datang ? Eoh! Hari ini yeoja bocah jahil itu tidak menjahilimu?",tanya dokter Lee yang melihat rok susternya masih bersih padahal setiap harinya akan kotor karena ulah anak semata wayangnya itu, yaitu Lee Sungmin.

"Ahh! Dokter benar, untung aku tadi tidak duduk dibangku taman. Sepertinya hari ini anakmu akan kesal karena tidak berhasil mengerjaiku, haha",ucap suster Kim yang memang sudah dekat dengan Dokter Lee.

"Haha, ne. Ah! Mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi, ini memang benar diagnosa milik namja kecil yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kelainan jantung yang dimilikinya benar-benar murni bawaan lahir. Jadi saru-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya adalah mendapatkan transplantasi jantung yang cocok",jelas Dokter Lee yang direspon anggukkan oleh susternya.

"Tolong, malam ini suruh orang tua Cho kyuhyun menemuiku. Ne ? Aku perlu menjelaskan ini semua kepada mereka",pinta dokter Lee.

"Ye, algeupseumnida uisanim",ucap suster Kim sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi hormat setelah itu keluar dari ruangan Dokter Lee.

-0o0-

"Na..na..na..na",seorang yeoja kecil tengah bersenandung ria sambil melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju ruangan appanya.

"Pintunya telbuka?",gumamnya melihat pintu ruangan appanya tidak ditutup.

"Hikss.. Bagaimana jika uri kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan transplantasi jantung yang cocok",tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Kyuhyun? Apa itu eomma dan appa kyuhyun?",gumam yeoja kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sungmin. Ia masih setia menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa yang membuatnya penasaran ini.

"Karena kyuhyun mengalami kelainan jantung sejak lahir maka, kemungkinan kyuhyun hanya bisa bertahan hidup sampai umur 20tahun",jelas uisanim.

"Hikss.. Andwae! Hikss",isakan yeoja paruh baya itu buncah mendengar penuturan dari sang Dokter.

"Uljima, uljima heechul-ah.. Uisanim, tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk anak kami. Saya akan membayar berapapun biayanya",ucap namja yang diyakini appa kyuhyun mantap.

"Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik Tuan Cho",ucap dokter.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri."Shilleo! Kyu teman peltamaku, dia tidak boleh pelgi!",gumam sungmin tanpa ia rasakan bulir-bulir airmata keluar begitu saja dipipi chubbynya.

Dengan gusar ia menghapus airmatanya dan berlari menjauh tempat appanya.

-0o0-

"Hosshh .. Hosshh",deru nafas sungmin yang berlari dari lantai 2 ke lantai 5 rumah sakit dengan menggunakan tangga. Karena menurutnya jika dengan lift maka akan lama sampainya.

Sesampainya dilantai 5, ia berlari menuju kamar nomor 309."Hoshh.. Hoshhh.."

Dibuka perlahan pintu kamar itu, membuat siempunya kamar bangun dan terduduk dikasurnya."Minnie?",gumam siempunya kamar agak terkejut.

"Kyunnie, apa kyunnie mau pelgi?",tanya sungmin yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Mwo? Pelgi kemana? Kyunnie akan tetap dicini kok",ucap namja itu.

Greppp

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya karena tiba-tiba sungmin memeluknya."Yaksokhae?",ucap sungmin didalam dekapan kyuhyun. Dirasakannya kyuhyun mengangguk, dan sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyunnie, apa kamu mau cembuh eoh?",tanya sungmin.

"Ne,tentu caja kyunnie mau cembuh.",ucap kyu mantap.

"Kalau begitu bial minnie yang menyembuhkan kyunnie ne?",ucap sungmin sambil menatap kyu.

"Memangnya minnie bisa menyembuhkan kyunnie ?",tanya kyu polos dan sungmin mengangguk mantap."Tentu caja,appa minnie kan ceolang doktel,jadi minnie juga bica menyembuhkan kyunnie",jelas sungmin.

"Bagaimana calanya menyembuhkan kyunnie?",tanya kyu polos lagi.

"Hmmm,,",sungmin terlihat berpikir keras karena ia mengatuk-atukan jari telunjuknya didagunya,maka terlihat jelas sungmin tengah berpikir. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih setia melihat yeoja mungil yang dihadapannya duduk 1 kasur dengannya.

"Ahha! Aku seling dengal kalau benda ini cencitip, boleh aku melihatnya",ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk pangkal celana alias paha kyu. Dengan intens kyu langsung menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya."Mwo? Chilleo! Tak kuijinkan minnie melihatnya!",bentak kyu sambil tetap menutupi pangkal celananya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wae? Cekalang kan minnie jadi doktel kyunnie, masa minnie tidak boleh lihat sih?!",ucap sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Namun bukan sungmin jika ia akan mengalah begitu saja. Dia mencoba menepis tangan kyu dan menarik-narik celana yang digunakan kyu.

Duuarrrr duarrrr duarrrr

Aktifitas yang kyumin lakukan kini terhenti seketika dan berganti menatap keluar jendela dengan kagum. Bagaimana tidak ? Kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung kota seoul yang indah tersaji didepan mata ditambah berbagai kembang api yang meledak (?) dimana-mana.

Sungmin melepaskan tarikannya pada celana kyu dan ia berjalan mendekati jendela."Daebak! Bagaimana minnie bica lupa kalau hali ini malam tahun balu",gumam sungmin."Ahh! Kyunnie, gajja ! Ikuti aku!",ucap sungmin langsung menyambar tangan kyu. Dan membawa kyu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju tangga rumah sakit. Sungmin menarik kyu untuk naik ke atap rumah sakit.

Suara ledakan-ledakan dan berbagai cahaya indah menyambut kedatangan mereka di atap rumah sakit. Sungmin berlari kecil dan naik kesebuah bangku panjang disana. Ia meloncat-loncat imut.

"Lihat kyunnie! Yeppeo!",ucap sungmin antusias tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam kini mendekati sungmin."Ne, yeppeo! Tapi minnie jauh lebih yeppeo dibandingkan meleka",ucap kyu asal. Yang membuat sungmin menatapnya intens."Eh?",kyuhyun tersontak mendapati tatapan sungmin.

Namun sudut bibir sungmin mulai tertarik dan membuat senyuman yang indah,sangat indah."Gomawo, kyunnie olang kecekian yang mengatakan hal itu",jawab sungmin geer dan hanya direspon kekehan oleh kyu.

"Hmm, kyunnie, becok ikut aku kecuatu tempat ne ?",ucap sungmin dan kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Pandangan mereka kini kembali lagi kehamparan langit luas yang penuh warna itu.

-0o0-

"Minnie, kita cebenalnya mau kemana?",tanya kyuhyun yang mulai kelihatan lelah mengikuti langkah kaki sungmin di tempat yang sedikit mendaki ini.

"Cabal ne ? Cebental lagi kita campai kok",ucap sungmin tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Cha! Campai!",sungmin tersenyum puas saat sudah mencapai puncak. Kyuhyun pun menyusul sungmin. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Dilihatnya hamparan rumput hijau yang rapi, beberapa tanaman bunga yang tersebar dibukit mungil ini dan ada sebuah pohon besar yang teduh disana.

"Daebak! Kyunnie ga nyangka dilumah cakit ini bica ada tempat ceperti ini",decak kagum kyu.

"Nah kajja kyunnie, bantu aku menemukan lumput yang belkelopak 4",ucap sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah berjongkok mencari rumput yang ia cari.

"Mwo? Mana mungkin ada? Bukannya hanya belkelopak 3 caja?",ucap kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku pelnah membaca cebuah buku yang mengatakan kalau kita menemukan lumput belkelopak 4 dan menyebutkan pelmohonan kita, maka keinginan kita akan telwujud",batin sungmin.

"Cudah cepat cali! Pasti ada! Allaseo?",perintah sungmin dan kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan perintah sungmin.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian,"ahh! Aku mendapatkannya! Minnie coba lihat! Ini lumputnya!",teriak kyuhyun antusias sambil menunjuk ketanah dimana rumput itu tumbuh. Dengan cepat sungmin menuju ke tempat kyuhyun.

Bughhh

Sungmin mendorong kyuhyun hingga jatuh dan kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin bingung.

"Aku mohon! Jangan ambil dia dali aku! Tolong cembuhkan kyunnie! Aku mau kyunni akan menjadi cuamiku! Aku cidak mau yang lain! Aku mohon cembuhkan penyakit kyunnie! Hikss! Jebal! Jangan ambil kyunnie dali aku! Jangan bawa kyunnie menemui eomma!",teriak sungmin kalap dihadapan sebuah rumput. Tiba-tiba mata kelinci itu berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dan membulat sempurna.

-TBC-

Eotte readers? Gajekah ?  
Tolong kritik dan sarannya ne ? Buat yang udah baca :D gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Christine Wijaya a.k.a Han Hye Neul  
FB : EmiLy Tinzz Tinee  
Twitter : Cristiintin

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :  
Cho kyuhyun as namja  
Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ ! Mian buat yg aku tag-in di FF abal2 ini. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

Dokter Lee kini menuju ruangannya karena tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Ceklek

Perlahan dokter Lee membuka pintu ruangannya."Omo! Lee sungmin ! Apa yang kamu lakukan eoh ?!",ucap dokter Lee spontan melihat gorden putih diruangannya kini tidak jelas bentuknya.

"Appa! Minnie membuat ini",ucap sungmin antusias sambil menunjukkan gaun asal yang dibuatnya yang kini sudah dikenakannya.

"Untuk apa kamu menggunting gorden appa menjadi begini eum ?",tanya appa sungmin sambil mengelus rambut sungmin dengan lembut.

"Hali ini kyunnie melamalku appa! Minnie cangat cenang",ucap sungmin dengan rona merah dipipi chubbynya sambil memainkan setangkat bunga liar yang ada ditangannya.

"Mwo?",ucap appa sungmin tidak percaya.

FLASHBACK

"Aku mohon! Jangan ambil dia dali aku! Tolong cembuhkan kyunnie! Aku mau kyunni akan menjadi cuamiku! Aku cidak mau yang lain! Aku mohon cembuhkan penyakit kyunnie! Hikss! Jebal! Jangan ambil kyunnie dali aku! Jangan bawa kyunnie menemui eomma!",teriak sungmin kalap dihadapan sebuah rumput. Tiba-tiba mata kelinci itu berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dan membulat sempurna.

Chu ~

Bibir kyuhyun kini mendarat sempurna dibibir plum milik sungmin. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan,"mian minnie",ucap kyuhyun malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Gwaenchana, minnie suka kok",ucap sungmin polos sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun kelihatan seperti mencari sesuatu karena ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling."Ah!",ucapnya antusias sambil beranjak bangun dan memetik setangkai bunga liar.

"Ehemm..",kyuhyun berdehem hingga sungmin memandangi kyuhyun."Secala lesmi cho kyuhyun melamal Lee cungmin, apa minnie mau menelima kyunnie ? Dan belcedia menjadi anae dali ceolang cho kyuhyun caat cudah besal nanti?",ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga itu.

Sungmin yang tadinya terlihat bingung kini memberikan the best smile-nya pada namja mungil yang ada dihadapannya kini."Tentu caja minnie mau!",dengan cepat sungmin menyambar bunga liar itu.

FLASHBACK END

-0o0-

"Yak! Lee sungmin apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang eoh ? Apa kamu ingin membuatku ketinggalan pelajaran Park seonsaengnim eoh ?!",bentak seorang namja ditelefon.

"Mian kyu, pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan. Tunggu sebentar ne?",ucap sungmin sambil membereskan barang-barang dimeja belajarnya dengan buru-buru.

"Arraseo! Palli !",bentak namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kyuhyun.

"Ne, arra",

Flip

Sungmin menutup telefonnya dan segera keluar kamar. Dilihatnya sang appa tengah sarapan pagi."Appa, minnie pergi dulu ne?",ucap sungmin sambil mencium pipi appanya sekilas.

"Apa kamu tidak ingin sarapan dulu eoh ?",tawar appanya.

"Ani appa, kyuhyun sudah protes karena lama menungguku. Aku pergi! Annyeong appa!",ucap sungmin lalu hilang dibalik pintu dan appanya hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Mianhae kyu, aku benar-benar terlambat bangun pagi ini!",ucap sungmin memohon melihat sinamja sudah menekuk wajahnya karena kelamaan menunggu didepan rumah sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kajja!",ucap kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu, mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu",ucap sungmin imut sambil bergelayutan dilengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap yeoja berseragam Senior High School ini lekat-lekat."Hufftt, kamu ini sudah besar, kenapa bertingkah seperti anak kecil eoh ? Selalu saja ceroboh",tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai rambut panjang ikal sungmin yang tergerai sempurna.

"Mian.. Aku tidak sengaja kyu.. Nan jeongmalyo",ucap sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk rasa penyesalannya.

Chuppp ~

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas pipi sungmin."Itu hukuman untukkmu karena membuatku menunggu",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin menatap kyuhyun intens sejak adegan cium pipi itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering membuat kesalahan dan mendapatkan hukuman ini dari kyu, lain kali disini ya kyu ?",ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Pletak

"Aww appo",ringis sungmin saat kyuhyun menyentil keningnya.

"Ahh mian! Abis kenapa minnieku jadi pervert begini eoh ?! Aigoo! Mian, keningmu jadi merah, apa sakit ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja sakit babo! Aishh",sungmin terus mengusap bagian yang disentil kyu tadi.

Chu ~

"Apa sudah baikan ?",tanya kyuhyun setelah selesai mencium kening sungmin."Hmm",sungmin mengangguk.

"Kajja kita berangkat",ucap kyuhyun sambil menggandeng sungmin.

-0o0-

Seluruh Sapphire Blue Senior High School sudah mengenal pasangan Kyumin. Bagaimana tidak ? Kyuhyun si namja tampan yang berotak jenius dan sungmin si yeoja manis yang prestasi olahraganya patut diacungi jempol. Dimana ada kyuhyun pasti ada sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya. Makanya pasangan kyumin sangat terkenal. Walaupun banyak yeoja yang mendekati kyuhyun & banyak namja yang mendekati sungmin mereka berdua tetap setia satu sama lain.

Sekarang sungmin tengah berlatih basket. Dan benar saja dimana ada sungmin disana ada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah setia melihat yeojanya mendribble dan menshoot bola dengan sempurna hingga masuk kedalam ring. Mengingat fisik kyuhyun yang lemah jadi tidak memungkinkannya untuk ikut mata pelajaran ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke wc",gumam kyuhyun saat merasakan ingin pipis. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju toilet.

Samar-samar terdengar oleh kyuhyun ada beberapa namja ditoilet yang menyebut namanya dan sungmin. Diurungkannya niat untuk masuk kesana dan lebih memilih pergi dari situ namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku sudah muak dengan Kyumin couple itu! Menjijikan! Bagaimana bisa yeoja sesempurna sungmin mendapatkan namja penyakitan macam kyuhyun ?". Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak ada niat untuk beranjak dari situ.

"Iya! Naddo! Betapa beruntungnya kyuhyun memiliki yeoja montok sepeti sungmin! Lihat saja saat dia menggunakan kaos olahraga yang tipis itu dadanya yang sekal dan bokongnya yang terlihat menggoda itu". Mendengar ini membuat kyuhyun kesal, ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam toilet itu dan membunuh mulut namja bejat itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kyuhyun juga sudah memakainya berkali-kali melihat betapa sexy-nya sungmin. Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kita mengerjainya eoh ?". Kali ini kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi daripada ia nanti akan kalap dan bukan tidak mungkin dia menghabisi namja-namja bejat yang membicarakan sungmin-nya!

-0o0-

"Kamu sangat hebat hari ini, minnie",ucap seorang yeoja sambil menepuk lembut bahu sungmin.

"Kamu terlalu memuji kibum-ah.. Aku tidak se",ucapan sungmin terpotong ketika.

Byurrrr

1 ember air sukses membasahi tubuh sungmin."Lihat itu! Bra hitam sungmin sangat menggoda",ucap salah satu namja dari 3 namja yang menyiram sungmin.

"Makanya lebih baik kamu sama aku, maka semua akan baik-baik saja",ucap ngelantur namja satunya lagi. Sungmin hanya bisa menjongkok agar namja-namja bejat tadi tidak menerawang baju olahraganya yang tipis.

Srettt

Sebuah jas besar berhasil membungkus tubuh basah sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut mendongakan kepalanya, ditatapnya orang yang ada dihadapannya kini."Gwaenchana, nan itjana",ucap orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membantu sungmin berdiri, setelah sungmin berdiri dengan benar kyuhyun memberikan deathglare-nya kepada 3 namja yang mengerjai sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju namja yg berdiri ditengah. Yang kyuhyun yakini adalah ketuanya."Saat kau menghinaku ditoilet aku bisa tidak menghiraukannya! Tapi sekarang kamu telah melakukan hal yang salah! Kamu membuat seorang iblis murka! Arra ?!",bentak kyuhyun yang membuat 2 orang namja dan terlebih orang yang sedang kyu pegang kerah bajunya bergidik ngeri.

Bughh bughh bugh

"Kau harus habis ditanganku namja biadab!",teriak kyuhyun sambil meninju orang itu dengan membabi buta.

Bughh bughhh

"Kyu! Hentikan!",sungmin mencoba menghentikan kyuhyun namun tangan sungmin dengan mudah didorong kyuhyun sampai sungmin jatuh.

Kyuhyun terus meninju namja yang ada dikungkungannya tanpa henti. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana sungmin bangkit dan menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

Plakkkk

"Sadar kyu! Ini seperti bukan dirimu",ucap sungmin menenangkan kyuhyun yang nafasnya masih memburu.

"Minnie..",lirih kyuhyun seraya akan membelai pipi chubby sungmin namun tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah.

Bughhhh

Kyuhyun jatuh dipelukan sungmin."Kyu! Kyu! Irreona! Kyu!"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

"Kyuhyun-ssi tidak kenapa-kenapa dia hanya butuh obat jantungnya. Keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.",jelas dokter UKS.

"Algeupsemnida, gamsahamnida uisanim",ucap sungmin sopan sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

Kini sungmin berjalan mendekati kasur kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih memiringkan tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin melihat sungmin. Sungmin duduk disisi kasurnya dan sekarang posisi mereka saling memunggungi. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyu, apa kamu marah eoh?",ucap sungmin yang membuncahkan keheningan diantara keduanya."Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak suka melihatmu memukul orang seperti itu",ucap sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku marah, bahkan sangat marah",ucap kyuhyun mantap. Akhirnya kedua insan itu menoleh dan saling pandang.

"Bagaimana bisa orang lain bisa melihat bra mu, sedangkan aku yang sudah bersamamu sejak lama saja tidak pernah melihatnya",ucap kyuhyun sebal sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Jeddaarrrr

"Jadi ini alasan dia marah? Karena dia bukan orang pertama yang melihat tubuhku?! Dasar pervert",batin sungmin.

"Hfffttt",sungmin menghela nafas panjang."Jadi kyunnie mau melihatnya eoh ? Baiklah akan aku perlihatkan pada kyunnie",ucap sungmin polos secara bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menutup tirai hingga tak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

Sungmin mulai melepas jas kyuhyun yang sedari tadi digunakannya dan terlihatlah kaos putih nan tipis itu yang masih sedikit basah sehingga bra hitam itu terpampang jelas."Minnie~",lirih kyuhyun sambil membulatkan matanya lembut dan sekali-kali mengerjapkannya imut.

Sungmin memegang ujung kaosnya dan berniat membukanya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah sungmin hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Entah jantung siapa yang mulai, namun jantung keduanya kini berdetak lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Cukup! Huftt",ucap kyuhyun menghentikan aksi gila sungmin sambil memegangi jantungnya yang bekerja diatas rata-rata. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal."Kyunnie menyebalkan! Ingin melihatnya tapi sekarang menghentikanku! Membuatku terlihat bodoh! Kyunnie babo! Rasakan ini",ucap sungmin seraya mendekat ke kyuhyun.

"Aawww!",ringis kyuhyun saat tangan sungmin sukses mencubit pinggang kyuhyun.

"Yak! Ini sangat sakit tahu! Akan ku balas kau minnie!",teriak kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, bwee",ledek sungmin sambil berlari menjauhi kyuhyun. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di ruang UKS yang dapat dikatakan cukup luas itu. Sampai sungmin sudah dipojok dan dia hanya bisa jongkok saja, takut-takut kyuhyun akan membalas cubitannya. Namun bukan membalas kyuhyun malah berjongkok juga mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Minnie, nan jeongmal saranghae",lirih kyuhyun.

" saranghae kyunnie",balas sungmin seraya menutup matanyanya karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah kyuhyun sangat dekat.

Chu ~

Ciuman lembut antara keduanya pun tercipta dengan sangat manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai mereka berdua terlarut didalamnya.

-0o0-

Kini mata pelajaran terakhir yang sangat dibenci sungmin ,yang lain dan tak bukan adalah bahasa inggris. Sungmin masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri, dia menggambar-gambar dibelakang bukunya.

"Yak! Minnie, cobalah perhatikan pelajaran Choi seonsaengnim! Kapan kamu akan mengerti kalau saat pelajarannya saja kamu tidak memperhatikannya",nasehat kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, sebentar lagi kan ujian masuk kejuruan. Kyunni akan masuk universitas apa ?",tanya sungmin sambil tetap fokus dengan apa yang sedang digambarnya.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk Kyunghee University",jawab kyuhyun enteng. Seperti yang kita ketahui masuk Kyunghee University tidak lah mudah.

"MWO?",teriak sungmin yang membuat seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Apa ada masalah Lee Sungmin-ssi?!",tanya choi seonsaengnim.

"Aniya! Eobseo seonsaengnim",titah sungmin.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah coba jelaskan arti dari kata ini?!",ucap choi seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk kata 'Different'. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun seakan meminta pertolongan."Apa artinya eoh ?",bisik sungmin.

"Per-be-da-an",jelas kyu. Dengan lantang sungmin mengangkat tangannya,"perbedaan seonsaengnim artinya",ucap sungmin mantap.

"Bersyukurlah penolongmu selalu bisa menjawab dengan benar",sindir choi seonsaengnim ke kyuhyun.

Sesaat kelas kembali tenang. Sungmin kini malah menatap kyuhyun yang tengah serius memperhatikan pelajaran."Aku juga akan ikut ujian kejuruan di Kyunghee University",ucap sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah sungmin."Kamu gak akan bisa minnie",cibir kyuhyun."Kalau kyunnie bisa kenapa minnie ga bisa ?",protes sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kalau kamu malas-malasan begini ?!",ucap kyuhyun agak kesal.

Brakk!

Sungmin memukul meja membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya."Akan kubuktikan pada kyunnie kalau aku bisa!",bentak sungmin pada kyuhyun.

Ttteeeettttt

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran. Sungmin dengan kasar mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun tanpa sepatah katapun.

-0o0-

Sudah seminggu kyuhyun tidak berkomunikasi dengan sungmin. Bahkan 1 minggu ini sungmin tidak masuk sekolah tanpa memberi kabar apapun pada kyuhyun. Sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu kyuhyun datang ke rumah sungmin, tapi sungmin selalu tidak ditempat. Setiap ditelefonpun ponsel sungmin tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Apa dia benar-benar marah karena aku meremehkannya ? Padahal besok hari kelulusan, tapi sampai hari ini ia tidak menampakkan dirinya",gumam kyuhyun sambil mengelus layar ponselnya.

Ddrttt ddrrttt

Getaran ponsel kyuhyun menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dibukanya pesan elektronik itu.

From : my bunny minnie

Kyunnie! Mian beberapa hari ini aku tidak menghubungimu. Dan aku minta maaf kyu, kelulusan besok aku tidak bisa menemanimu,ne? Mian my kyunnie. Saranghae.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan ponselnya,"apa yeoja ini benar-benar mau membuatku mati eoh ?!". Dengan cepat kyuhyun mendial nomor yeojanya itu.

"Nomor yang anda tuju...",bukannya sungmin yang mengangkat telefon malah lady operator yang menjawab telefon.

"Aishh! Lee sungmin benar-benar membuatku gila!",decak kyuhyun frustasi.

Kini sungmin benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan diMessage ke kyuhyun. Sungmin memang datang keacara kelulusan namun belum sempat kyuhyun menyapa sungmin. Yeoja mungil itu sudah pergi dari sekolah.

-0o0-

"Ahh sial! Aku bisa terlambat diacara pembukaan penerimaan mahasiswa baru",ucap kyuhyun gusar karena tak kunjung menemukan ruangan aula di Kyunghee University.

"Ballroom's Kyunghee University" dilihatnya papan nama yang ada didepan sebuah pintu.

Ceklekk

Dibukanya perlahan pintu besar itu. Terlihatlah banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sudah hadir."Ahh!",ucap kyuhyun lega karena masih ada kursi kosong di deretan belakang.

"Baiklah, saya Shin Donghee selaku Kepala Program Kejuruan resmi membuka acara pembukaan hari ini. Pertama-tama kita sambut dahulu siswi yang berhasil meraih nilai terbaik saat ujian masuk fakultas",ucap shin yang membuat suasan ruangan yang tadinya ricuh menjadi tenang.

"Saya persilahkan Lee Sungmin dari Sapphire Blue Senior High School untuk naik ke podium",panggil shin.

Disisi lain kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna."Mwo ? Lee sungmin?",ucap kyuhyun tak percaya.

Tak lama kemudian yeoja yang imut dengan seragam yang rapi serta rambut panjang ikalnya dibiarkan tergerai indah berdiri didepan podium. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, saat sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari ia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara.

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Lihat! Aku berhasil bukan ?!",bentak sungmin yang membuat seisi ruangan kisruh.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

FLASHBACK

"Appa! Minnie gamau tau pokoknya appa harus mencarikan minnie guru privat yang handal",bentak sungmin saat dia memasukki ruangan kerja appanya yang ada di Seoul International Hospital dan duduk dihadapan appanya. Dokter Lee yang sedang memeriksa laporan pasien kini menutup file-file tersebut dan menatap anak semata wayangnya yang tengah mempout bibir plumnya.

"Waeyo chagia ? Bukankah ada kyuhyun yang bisa menemanimu belajar eum ?",ucap dokter Lee.

"Shirreo! Aku harus buktikan pada kyunnie kalau aku bisa masuk Kyunghee University tanpa bantuan sedikitpun darinya!",bentak sungmin pada dokter Lee sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Omona! Kyunghee university? Apa kamu yakin chagia?",tanya dokter Lee ragu-ragu.

"Ne! Wae ? Kenapa appa jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan kyunnie yang meremehkanku eoh ? Kalau tau begini aku tidak akan meminta bantuan appa!",ucap sungmin seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

Srettt

Tangan kekar nan halus Dokter Lee menahan tangan sungmin agar tak beranjak kemanapun."Aigoo! Kenapa anak appa jadi sensitif begini eum ? Arraseo, besok appa akan carikan guru privat untukmu agar bisa belajar lagi setelah pulang sekolah",jelas dokter Lee.

"Shirreo appa! Aku mau guru privat yang mengajariku dari pagi hingga malam!",jelas sungmin yakin.

"Mwo? Sekolahmu?",tanya dokter Lee tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak sekolah, nanti aku akan minta tolong kibum teman sekelasku jika ada catatan atau tugas, jebalyo appa",ucap sungmin sekali lagi sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya.

"Aishh! Arraseo! Nanti appa akan carikan",ucap dokter Lee menyerah dengan sikap ming.

"Gomawoyo uri appa is the last man standing!",ucap sungmin sambil memeluk appanya.

-0o0-

Sudah 3hari sungmin belajar dari pagi hingga malam. Bahkan dalam 1 hari dia hanya bisa tidur 3-5 jam saja.

Tess tes tess

"Omona! Hidungmu berdarah! Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu ne ?",ucap guru privat sungmin sambil membantu sungmin menghentikan darah dihidungnya dengan tissu.

"Nan gwaenchana ssaem, materi ini sama sekali belum aku pahami, aku harus belajar. Ini hanya mimisan biasa, kekeke",sungmin menjawab enteng ucapan ssaemnya.

"Geunde...",ucap guru privatnya menggantung.

"Nan jinjjayo gwaenchana ssaem, kajja kita lanjutkan",ucap sungmin yang meyakinkan ssaemnya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

FLASHBACK END

-0o0-

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Lihat! Aku berhasil bukan ?!",bentak sungmin yang membuat seisi ruangan kisruh.

"Bahkan aku menjadi yang terbaik! Dan itu bukan kamu!",teriak sungmin menggunakan mic podium.

"Aishh! Bocah itu!",umpat kyuhyun dari barisan tempat duduk.

Kemudian 2 namja yang yakini sebagai security naik keatas podium dan menarik sungmin untuk turun. Namun bukan sungmin kalau dia akan menurut. Ia menepis kedua namja itu dengan kekuatannya. Tentu saja material Art yang dikuasainya mendukung kekuatannya.

"Kamu kaget bukan karena aku yang menjadi juaranya! Ini semua bukti kalau aku memang pantas menjadi pendampingmu! Dasar cho kyuhyun babo! Kau hanya bisa meremehkanku!",teriak sungmin frustasi.

"Aishh, semoga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku adalah cho kyuhyun",gumam kyuhyun frustasi karena melihat kelakuan sungmin yang sudah kelewatan itu.

"Lihatlah Cho kyu-",belum sempat sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya kini 3 namja berhasil membawanya keluar dari ballroom.

-0o0-

Acara pembukaan telah selesai,kini semua mahasiswa dibubarkan untuk istirahat diasrama masing-masing. Sedangan 2 sejoli kyumin masih berdebat, bahkan yang lebih gilanya kyumin berdebat dipusat taman Kyunghee University yang faktanya banyak orang disana.

"Aku berhasil, bukan?",ucap sungmin sedikit pamer didepan kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Chukkae..",jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"Mwo? Hanya ucapan selamat saja ?",ucap sungmin tak percaya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya."Kyunnie menyebalkan, padahal aku sampai belajar privat untuk bisa lolos ujian masuk fakultas ini",ucap sungmin sebal.

"Jadi minnie rela-rela belajar privat hanya untuk 1 fakultas denganku eum?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja! Kyunnie berjanji akan menikahiku, kalau aku jauh-jauh terus kyunnie tertaik dengan yeoja lain bagaimana?",ucap sungmin sambil mendekati kyuhyun dan bergelayutan dilengan kyuhyun. Untuk ucapan sungmin kali ini orang-orang yang ada disana langsung memerhatikan kyumin sambuil menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun terlihat risih dengan sikap sungmin melepaskan tautan tangan sungmin."Sudahlah jangan seperti ini, disini banyak yang lihat!",protes kyuhyun.

"Sanggwan eobseo!(Aku tidak peduli)! Bahkan bukankah lebih baik kalau semua tau Cho kyuhyun itu milik Lee sungmin dan Lee sungmin hanya milik seorang Cho kyuhyun",ucap sungmin mantap sambil memeluk lengan kyuhyun lagi.

"Aishh! Arraseo arraseo! Tapi sekarang lepas dulu ne? Kita harus istirahat di asrama masing-masing",jelas kyuhyun yang menasehati sungmin agar melepaskan gelayutannya.

"Hmm,, tapi aku kangen kyunnie. Istirahat sama-sama ne?",tanya sungmin ngawur.

"Mwo? Neo michyeo? Aku namja dan kamu yeoja!"

"Arraseo , terus kenapa ?",tanya sungmin polos.

"Aishh! Asrama kita dipisahkan minnie chagi, sudah sana kamu lebih baik istirahat ne?",kali ini kyuhyun bicara dengan sangat lembut sambil mengusap rambut panjang sungmin.

"Hhfftt.. Arraseo! Nan kalkhae! Ingat jangan lirik yeoja lain ne?",tanya sungmin was-was seakan-akan namjanya akan diambil orang.

"Eishh! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!",umpat kyuhyun.

"Haha, ne ne , annyeong kyunnie",ucap sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menarik kopernya pergi dari situ.

"Seorang kyuhyun tanpa lee sungmin entah apa jadinya",gumam kyuhyun sambil menatap punggung sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

-0o0-

Zhe bu xiang shi wo

Wan quan leng jing bu lai

Lu ren dou kan chuan

Dui ni wo you zhong te bie qi dai

Seorang namja yang diyakini berasal dari negeri china kini sedang melakukan Rap dan dance didepan asrama para mahasiswi, seperti sedang tebar pesona. Namun memang benar karena parasnya yang tampan diatas rata-rata itu dan ditambah kemampuannya yang dapat menarik hati para mahasiswi itu ia menjadi dikerumuni oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi.

"Kyaa! Henry oppa!","oppa! You're so awesome!","henry oppa wo ai ni",ya begitulah kira-kira teriakan histeris dari para yeoja.

Namun dance dan rap henry berhenti ketika melihat sosok yeoja manis dengan menggunakan seragam yang pas untuk tubuhnya yang mungil dan dibalut rok mini yang membuatnya tambah terlihat manis. Henry menghampiri yeoja itu karena sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu.

"Hello, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kamu mahasiswi baru disini?",ucap henry sambil berdiri didepan yeoja itu.

"Eh? Eoh ne, aku murid baru disini, apa kamu tahu asrama yeoja dimana ? Tempat ini terlalu luas",tanya yeoja itu polos.

"Itu disana",ucap henry sambil menunjuk bangunan yang ada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Omona! Gamsahamnida",ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Eoh, ne .. Namamu si-",belum sempat henry bertanya para 'fans'nya sudah ribut memanggilnya.

"Oppa! Dia siapa? Yeojamukah?","oppa! Cepat kembali kesini!","oppa jangan buat kami murka!",kira-kira begitulah isi teriakan mereka.

Sedangkan yeoja yang ada dihadapan henry mengeritkan dahinya bingung dan lebih memilih pergi."Permisi, lebih baik aku pergi dulu",pamit yeoja itu.

Henry hanya bisa menatap punggung yeoja itu yang masuk kedalam gedung asrama."Hmm, good yeoja! I wanna have you baby!",gumam henry.

-TBC-

Makin gajekah ? Oiyah author mau ingetin sekali lagi, FF ini memang adaptasi dari sebuah film Jepang. Cuma castnya yang author ganti dan ada beberapa adegan yang emang author bedakan dengan cerita asli. Dan untuk yang nanya endingnya bakal sama atau ga sama crita aslinya, author dengan mantap bilang "GAK", so buat readers ikutin aja ne alur critanya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

"219.. 219.. 2- ahh! Akhirnya ketemu juga kamarnya",gumam sungmin lega mendapati sebuah pintu dengan tulisan "219" yang diyakini sebagai kamarnya.

Ceklekk

Perlahan sungmin membuka knop pintu coklat itu sambil menarik-narik koper pinknya masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil maupun besar tapi sepertinya cukup untuk 2 orang. Dilihatnya ada yeoja yang tengah duduk dimeja belajar sambil menghentakan kakinya senada dengan irama yang menggema kepelosok ruangan yang tidak besar itu.

_**Baby baby baby baby baby**_

_**uri jeoldae heeojiji malja**_

_**Oh my lady lady lady lady lady**_

_**naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda**_

_**Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty**_

_**ojik neoya nareul seontaekhan geon**_

_**naui nunmulkkajido,**_

_**jageun misokkajido.. ani?**_

_**neorobuteo oneungeoya**_

Lagu yang terdengar lembut menyapa telinga itu membuat si empunya ponsel tidak menyadari penghuni baru yang memasukki ruangannya. Namun sungmin memakluminya dan segera menaruh kopernya disamping tempat tidur bertingkat itu."Aku harus istirahat di atas atau dibawah ?",gumam sungmin bimbang. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menghampiri roommate-nya yang tengah asik mendengarkan music itu.

"Chogiyo, tempat tidurku dimana ya ?",tanya sungmin sopan membuat yeoja yang diajaknya bicara tersontak karena kaget.

"Omona! Kapan kamu masuk kesini ?",tanyanya terkejut seraya mematikan music diponselnya.

"Sejak tadi, jwiseonghaeyo aku jadi mengganggumu, tapi tempat tidurku yang diatas atau yang dibawah ya ?",tanya sungmin kembali.

"Eoh gwaenchana, mungkin aku tadi terlalu asik mendengarkan lagu sampai ga sadar ada orang yang masuk kesini. Kamu bisa tidur diatas, soalnya aku tidur itu berantakan jadi tidak bisa diatas takut jatuh, hehehe, tidak masalah kan ?",ucapnya sambil menyungginggkan senyuman yang sangat lebar hingga memperlihatkan gusi-gusinya.

"Ahh ne gwaenchana.. Ahh! Joneun lee sungmin imnida, mohon kerja samanya ne ?",ujar sungmin sambil membalas senyum.

"Joneun lee hyuk jae imnida, kamu bisa memanggilku eunhyuk, bangapta. Mianhae kalau aku berisik, mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus menggunakan earphone saat mendengarkan music, aku takut mengganggumu",jelas eunhyuk sambil menunduk.

"Geogjongma, aku juga suka music kok. Ga perlu merasa bersalah begitu.",ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kamu tak terganggu, hehehe. Silahkan kalau kamu mau istirahat, disana ada lemari pink , kamu bisa menggunakan lemari itu untuk menaruh pakaian yang ada dikopermu itu",ucap eunhyuk sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari pink yang ada di pojok kamar.

"Bagaimana sekolah ini tahu kalau aku maniak pink ?",batin sungmin lalu lekas membenahi pakaiannya.

Saat membenahi kopernya dikeluarkannya satu per satu pakaian sampai sebuah bingkai foto kecil. Sungmin mengusap pelan bingkai poto itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia beranjak dari posisinya terus menuju meja belajar kosong di sebelah eunhyuk seraya menaruh bingkai poto itu perlahan diatas meja seakan takut akan merusak bingkai itu. Ekor mata eunhyuk melirik kearah meja belajar disebelahnya.

"Whoaa! Apa ini oppamu ?",ucap eunhyuk antusias menunjuk bingkai foto yang baru saja sungmin letakan dimeja belajarnya.

"Ani! Dia namjachinguku!",jelas sungmin.

"Mwoya ? Apa kalian pacaran dari jaman ingusan begini ?",ucap eunhyuk tak percaya karena foto di bingkai kecil itu adalah sepasang bocah kecil tengah tersenyum lebar. Yang namja menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit sedangkan si yeoja menggunakan kaos serta rok mini yang membalut kakinya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari eunhyuk.

"Ne, sejak kami sama-sama belum bisa pakai baju sendiri kami sudah bersama. Bukankah itu romantis eum ? That namja is the best namja i ever meet in the world after my lovely daddy",ucap sungmin bangga entah berasal dari mana kata-kata itu langsung terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

-0o0-

"Aishh menyebalkan ! Walaupun 1 fakultas tapi percuma jika si babo itu mengambil jam pelajaran yang berbeda denganku! Apa dia ingin mengujiku eoh tidak bertemu 3 hari begini ?",gerutu sungmin frustasi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dibangku taman Kyunghee University.

"Bahkan menghubungiku saja tidak ,apa dia sudah tidak khawatir denganku lagi?",lanjut sungmin kini dengan nada kecewa.

Diraihnya ponsel pink penuh aksesoris itu dari saku rok mini sungmin."Kyuhyun..",gumamnya sambil mengetikan nomor ponsel yang sudah dihafalnya telak itu.

"Yeoboseyo , kyuhyun-ah neo eoddiseo ? Nan jeongmal bogoshipo!",rengek sungmin seperti bayi yang tidak dibelikan permen.

"Aku sedang di perpustakaan ka-",belum selesai kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi sungmin sudah menyambar saja.

"Arraseo! Aku akan kesana",ucap sungmin langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali disarangnya (?) yaitu disakunya. Lalu sungmin berdiri dan beranjak pergi untuk menemui kyuhyun.

Dari kejauhan ada yang menatap sosok sungmin yang bangkit dari bangku taman dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"I must got you baby ming ~",lirih sosok misterius itu.

-0o0-

"Hmm, kyuhyun.. Neo eoddiseo?",gumam sungmin saat memasukki perpusatakaan yang luas itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling mencari sesosok namja yang sangat dirindukannya belakangan ini. Sampai edaran matanya berhenti pada satu titik di dekat jendela. Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun yang dicarinya. Awalnya ia ingin langsung menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal yang ada dihadapannya namun diurungkannya niat itu.

"Hmm, lebih baik aku mencari buku yang akan dibaca, aku yakin kyuhyun akan mengusirku jika aku tidak ada alasan untuk duduk disampingnya! Hey! Tunggu dulu! Aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk menghampirinya! Aku yeochinnya! Jadi apa masalahku ?",ucap sungmin bermonolog ria. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

Grep

Sungmin memelik lengan kanan kyuhyun karena kini posisi duduk sungmin berada disebelah kanannya."Bogoshipo!",cicit sungmin manja sambil masih bergelayutan ditangan kyuhyun.

"Omona! Minnie jangan begini, ini tempat umum arraseo!",ucap kyuhyun pelan namun tetap ada penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sontak sungmin melepas gelayutannya dan menatap kyuhyun kesal."Wae ? Aku masuk ke fakultas ini karena kyunnie ada disini! Jadi apa salahnya aku ingin bersama kyunnie ? Bahkan selama 3 hari ini kamu mendiamkanku! Aku kesal!",ucap sungmin mantap.

"Minnie! Kapan kamu bersikap dewasa eum ? Kamu tau sendiri masuk fakultas kyunghee university itu sulit, bisa kah kamu serius sedikit eum ? Jangan bermain-main!",jelas kyuhyun agak sengit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kyunnie bergumul saja dengan buku-buku sialan itu! Jangan perdulikan aku!",ucap sungmin egois langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari situ.

Brak

Kyuhyun agak sedikit keras memukul meja yang ada dihadapannya kini."Eishh! Benar-benar egois dan kekanakan!",protes kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia menutup bukunya yang sedari tadi menjadi sajian matanya dan memutuskan mengejar sungmin.

-0o0-

"Dasar kyunnie babo! Menyebalkan! Ego- awww!",ucap sungmin terhenti saat..

Bughh brakk brakk

Sungmin menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa buku hingga keduanya sama-sama terjatuh.

"Aww appo!",ringis sungmin sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mulus mencium lantai."Jwiseonghaeyo",ucap sungmin sambil berusaha bangkit dan membantu membereskan buku-buku itu serta menahan sakit bokongnya.

"Gwaenchana, neo gwaenchana ?",tanya orang yang ditabrak sungmin.

"Eh? Nan gwaenchana",ucap sungmin agak kaget melihat orang yang ditabraknya ternyata orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Eoh! Kau yeoja manis yang waktu itu!",ucap henry antusias melihat sungmin dihadapannya.

"Kenalkan namaku henry lau, kamu bisa memanggilku henry, dan kau ?",ucap henry sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Melihat tangannya yang tak kunjung disambut oleh sungmin malah tatapan bingung sungmin yang meresponnya, henry langsung menyambar tangan sungmin. Lagipula hey! Tangan seorang henry diabaikan?! Apa dia sudah gila mengabaikan kesempatan emas berjabatan tangan dengan namja sipit ini dan membuat henry malu ? Impossible! Lagipula bodoh henry yang modus untuk berjabatan tangan dengan sungmin malah menanyakan namanya yang jelas-jelas terpampang nyata name tag yang ada diseragam yang digunakan sungmin bertuliskan "이 성 민".

Namun bukan senang mendapat perlakuan henry sungmin terlihat kaget dan agak takut. Buru-buru dilepas tautan tangannya dengan henry,"joneun lee sungmin..".

"Lee sungmin!",ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang disitu.

"Kyunnie..",gumam sungmin langsung bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari situ.

Henrypun membereskan buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa dan berdiri. Terjadi adegan saling menatap tajam antara henry dan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berniat mengejar sungmin namun langkahnya terhenti ketika.

"Cho kyuhyun-ssi!",panggil henry dan itu sukses membuat kyuhyun berhenti yang menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu!",ucap henry.

-0o0-

"Ada hubungan apa antara kamu dengan lee sungmin ?",tanya henry serius di atap gedung -read:balkon- kyunghee university.

"Jadi ini yang mau kau tau ? Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh ini",ucap kyuhyun cuek dan berniat untuk pergi dari situ.

"Cih! Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban bahwa kau dan sungmin itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Jadi kuharap kamu jangan merusak jalanku untuk mendapatkannya",ucapan henry kali ini sukses membuat kyuhyun berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkannya henry-ssi! Dia sudah milikku",tutur kyuhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memberikan deathglare yang ia miliki ke henry.

"Hhfftt, kalau begitu terpaksa aku akan merebutnya darimu!",jawab henry enteng yang membuat amarah kyuhyun naik. Dengan cepat kyuhyun berjalan kehadapan henry dan menarik kerah kemejanya kuat-kuat.

"Tak akan ku biarkan siapapun merebutnya dariku termasuk kau! Bocah tengik!"

"Hey! Begini saja namja penyakitan , kita lomba lari jarak pendek, jika kamu berhasil mengalahkanku, maka aku tidak akan berusaha merebut sungmin. Tapi jika kamu kalah maka tidak ada alasan untuk kamu dekat-dekat dengannya!",tantang henry mengingat dia adalah jawaranya dalam lari jarak pendek, belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selama ini.

"Mwo? Namja penyakitan ? Kau mau mati ya ?! Cih! Tantanganmu tak ada menariknya bocah!",ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya kamu itu memiliki kelainan jantung kan ? Apa kamu tidak kasihan eoh pada sungmin ? Dia yeoja yang sempurna tapi mendapatkan namja penyakitan sepertimu!",ejek henry.

"Tutup mulutmu!",geram kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Cho apa kamu berani menerima tantanganku ?",tanya henry lagi.

"Cih! Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau sungmin itu milikku dan hanya aku yang pantas mendampinginya!",ucap kyuhyun sambil melepas kasar kerah kemeja henry yang sedari tadi dikepalnya kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah, besok siang kutunggu kau dilapangan jam 1 siang", ucap henry enteng, kyuhyun menatap henry tajam sampai akhirnya kyuhyun mendorong henry dengan bahunya dan pergi dari situ.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatmu menangis melihatku dengan sungmin! Hahaha",tawa renyah kini tercipta dari bibir mungil henry.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

Sungmin dengan gusar melangkahkan kaki mungilnya sambil terpincang-pincang menyusuri koridor untuk keluar dari gedung perpustakaan Kyunghee University."Dasar cho kyuhyun babo! Menyebalkan! Aishh! Apposo",ringis sungmin yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat kondisi kakinya."Apa terkilir? Omona!",ucap sungmin mengasihani pergelangangan kakinya.

"Eh?",sungmin tersentak kaget ternyata ia berhenti tepat didepan 'Gedung Olahraga Kyunghee University'."Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh bola basket.. Apa ada orang didalam ?",gumam sungmin.

Krekk

Dibukanya perlahan gedung olahraga itu. Yang ternyata gelap hanya sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk yang menjadi penerangan gedung yang dapat dikatakan cukup luas itu. Lapangan basket yang kini menjadi pemandangan dimata sungmin membuatnya menjadi bernostalgia ke saat-saat jaya-nya selama diSenior High School dengan menjadi icon utama di Tim basket sekolahnya. Ia memungut 1 bola basket yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Seolah melupakan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir itu, ia mulai mendribble bolanya menuju ring basket.

Dughh dughh dughh

Hanya suara pantulan bola dan dencitan dari sepatu sungmin yang menggelegar hingga kesudut gedung olahraga itu. Dan..

Shoot!

Dengan lompatan kecil sungmin berhasil melakukan free throw dengan mulus. Bola yang ia lempar tadi menggelinding hingga kepintu masuk gedung. Dan bola itu berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang namja."Ga nyangka kamu suka basket juga ?",ucap namja itu sambil mengambil bola yang ada dihadapan kakinya.

"Eoh.. Ne, aku memang suka basket",ucap sungmin.

"Aku lihat tadi shoot yang kamu lakukan sangat baik, gimana jika kita adu skor ?",tantang namja itu.

"Henry-ssi, aku sedang tidak ingin bertanding",ucap sungmin pada namja itu yang ternyata adalah henry.

Dugh dugh dugh

Henry melangkahkan kakinya sambil mendribble bola basket memasukki lapangan. Tepat saat digaris tri point ia berhenti, dan..

Shoot!

Dengan lompatan kecil ia berhasil memasukkan bola itu mulus kedalam ring. Lalu henry berlari kecil mengambil bola yang tadi ia lemparkan ke ring dan menghampiri sungmin yang masih berdiri diam di lingkaran free throw."Lemparan yang bagus",puji sungmin yang membuat senyuman henry melebar dan membuat mata sipitnya bertambah sipit.

Srett

Sungmin dengan cekatan merebut bola yang ada ditangan henry dan mendribblenya."Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak was-was..",ejek sungmin.

Henry terkejut dengan tindakan sungmin mulai mengikuti permainan sungmin,"hanya mengalah saja ming~",ucap henry tak mau mengalah."Coba saja kalau bisa merebut bola ini dariku",tantang sungmin."Awww!"

Bughh

Sungmin tiba-tiba jatuh dan melepaskan bola basketnya."Aww! Appayo!",ringis sungmin sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Neo gwaenchana ?",raut wajah henry berubah seketika saat melihat sungmin kesakitan.

"Geogjongma, sepertinya hanya terkilir saja",ucap sungmin.

"Apa ini karena aku tadi ga sengaja nabrak kamu waktu diperpustakaan ? Mianhae",ucap henry sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Omona! Nan gwaenchana, ini hanya luka kecil dan ga akan membuat seorang Lee sungmin masuk Ruang ICU kan ?",ucap sungmin tegar sambil menahan rasa sakit dikakinya.

"Aishh! Biar aku lihat kakimu!",perintah henry namun sungmin menepis tangan henry.

"Eobsoyo, nan gwaenchana..",sungmin merasa gugup bersentuhan dengan namja selain kyuhyun ,makanya ia menepis tangan henry.

"Eishh! Anggap saja ini bentuk pertanggungjawabanku karena membuat kakimu luka",jelas henry sambil berusaha membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki yang digunakan sungmin.

"Omona!",henry terkejut melihat pergelangan kaki sungmin itu agak bengkak dan biru. Pantas saja ia sampai kesulitan berjalan."Hmmm...",gumam henry sambil berpikir."Ahh! Sungmin-ah lihat itu Michael Jordan!",ucap henry spontan sambil menunjuk pintu masuk gedung.

"Jinjja? Eoddiseo?",ucap sungmin antusias sambil melihat arah pintu masuk. Disaat sungmin lengah henry menarik kaki sungmin sampai sungmin terkejut."Arrggghhh!",geram sungmin."Neo michyeoso? Kau ingin membuatku mati eoh?",lanjut sungmin marah-marah namun hanya dibalas senyuman oleh henry.

"Coba kamu gerakan kaki kirimu.. Apa masih sakit ?",henry malah bertanya seperti itu.

Sungmin spontan menuruti ucapan henry dan yap! Pergelangan kaki sungmin sudah tidak sakit lagi."Omo! Bagaimana bisa begini? Sekarang udah ga sakit lagi",ucap sungmin kagum.

"Mian untuk membohongimu tadi, itu aku lakukan biar kamu ga fokus dengan apa yang akan aku lakuin",jelas henry yang direspon o-ria oleh sungmin.

Ddrrttt drrrttt drrttt

Ponsel sungmin bergetar menandakan ada SMS yang masuk. Segera disambarnya ponsel yang ada disakunya itu, dibukanya SMS yang ternyata dari kyuhyun.

From : My nampyeon ^^

Mianhae minnie ucapanku tadi kasar. Tapi jujur, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae..

Minnie, bisa kita bertemu eum ? Aku benar-benar hanya membutuhkanmu sekarang.

Temui aku ditaman belakang ne?

Sekali lagi mianhae dan saranghae minnie

Pesan singkat dari kyuhyun sukses mengukir senyum diwajah sungmin. Ditaruhnya lagi ponsel pink itu didalam saku."Gomapta henry-ssi, sekarang aku harus pergi dulu ne ? Senang berkenalan denganmu, annyeong",pamit sungmin sebelum pergi. Sungmin berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan henry yang hanya dapat menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu.

"Setidaknya sekarang dia sudah mau berkomunikasi denganku",ucap henry miris.

-0o0-

"Apa ia akan datang?",perasaan kyuhyun gusar sekarang mengingat ucapan kasarnya pada sungmin saat diperpustakaan tadi dan ditambah tantangan dari henry serta adegan yang tadi ia lihat.

»FLASHBACK«

"Dasar bocah sialan! Kenapa ia harus menantangku ?! Menyebalkan!",umpat kyuhyun saat pergi dari balkon yang menjadi saksi acara tantang-tantangannya dengan henry.

"Kemana sungmin sekarang?",gumam kyuhyun sambil menyusuri kepelosok Kyunghee University berharap menemukan yeoja yang dicarinya itu.

"Yaampun GOR! Mungkin saja dia disitu!",monolog ria kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan langkah besar yang ia miliki ia menuju ke Gedung Olahraga. Sekitar 5 menit ia sudah sampai didepan gedung olahraga.

"Arrggghhh",geram seseorang dari dalam gedung."Omona! Itu suara sungmin",ucap kyuhyun panik.

Ia membuka pintu, baru saja ia ingin membuka lebar pintu itu dan menghampiri sungmin. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika melihat henry tengah memegang kaki sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ingin sekali rasanya ia masuk kedalam dan menghabisi henry. Namun ia teringat saat sungmin menggamparnya karena memukul siswa yang menyiram sungmin seember air.

"Kita lihat bocah! Dia akan memilih berada disini atau menghampiriku!",ucap kyuhyun sebelum pergi dari sana.

»FLASHBACK END«

Sekarang dipikirannya hanya ada 1 tempat yang ingin ia datangi dan tentunya harus dengan sungmin biar ia tambah semangat, tempat itu yaitu 'Rumah Sakit'. Kyuhyun ingin memastikan keadaannya agar ia besok bisa fit dan dapat mengalahkan henry.

Srett

Tangan mungil kini membalut indah dipinggang kyuhyun."Kyunnie, nan jeongmal bogoshipo!",rengekan yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar rengekan yeojanya yang telah bersamanya bertahun-tahun itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sosok yeoja yang telah memenuhi hatinya itu. Ia mengusap lembut rambut panjang sungmin yang tergerai,"apa kamu tidak bosan bertemu denganku sejak kecil eum ?",ledek kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng mantap,"ani! Sehari tidak bertemu dengan kyunnie bagaikan bertahun-tahun lamanya dan aku tidak suka itu.. Geunde kenapa kyunnie tiba-tibe ingin bertemu denganku setelah mengusirku?",sindir sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir M-nya itu.

"Karena seorang Cho kyuhyun tetap membutuhkan seorang Cho Sungmin, bukankah sudah 3 hari kita ga bertemu? Eumm.. Minnie, apa kamu mau menemaniku ke rumah sakit?",tanya kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Rumah sakit? Waeyo? Apa sakit kyunnie kambuh lagi eum ? Neo gwaenchana ?",tanya sungmin bertubi-tubi sambil memastikan tubuh kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Anio! Nan gwaenchana, hanya ingin kontrol kesehatan saja, eotte? Kamu mau ?",tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula aku juga kangen appa!",ucap sungmin antusias.

"Arrayo, kajja!",ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan sungmin.

-0o0-

"Minnie, lepaskan dulu ne ? Banyak yang melihat kita disini",protes kyuhyun karena sejak duduk di bus ,sungmin tak melepaskan gelayutannya dilengan kyuhyun. Namun bukannya melepaskan gelayutannya sungmin malah mempererat gelayutannya ditangan kyuhyun.

"Sanggwan eobso (aku tidak perduli)! Biar saja orang tau kalo sungmin itu punya kyu dan kyu cuma punya sungmin, aratji ?",ucap sungmin mengklaim kyuhyun sebagai miliknya.

"Arra arra, eh? Kemana kaos kaki kirimu eoh ?",tanya kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin hanya memakai kaos kaki sebelah. Sungmin terlihat membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Omona! Pasti ketinggalan diGOR, aissh! Bagaimana bisa lupa sih ? Apa aku harus crita tentang henry ke kyunnie?",monolog sungmin dalam hati.

"Eum.. Itu.. Tadi kakiku terkilir dan temanku memijit kakiku..",ucap sungmin jujur karena baginya sangat pantang berbohong pada kyuhyun namun ia masih ragu menceritakan tentang henry yang membantunya.

"Ohh.. Apa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja ?",tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ne, sudah tidak sakit lagi. Eum.. Apa kyu tidak bertanya siapa yang sembuhin kakiku ?",tanya sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Waeyo? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang chingumu eoh?",jelas kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sungmin."Tak ada niat untuk mendengar nama bocah itu keluar dari bibirmu min",batin kyuhyun.

"Ne, geure(iya, benar).. Lebih baik aku buka yang kanan juga",ucap sungmin sambil membuka kaos kakinya yang kanan.

SKIP TIME

Seoul International Hospital

"Omona ming, bahkan sampai sini kamu masih tak ingin melepaskan tanganku eoh?",protes kyuhyun, karena ia risih sedari tadi banyak suster dirumah sakit yang senyum-senyum gaje melihatnya dengan sungmin.

"Shirreo! Aku akan tetap begini sampai kita pulang nanti, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Arratji?",ucap sungmin seenaknya.

"Aish! Sebenarnya yang yeoja itu siapa eum? Kenapa kamu selalu memerintah?",protes kyuhyun sambil menekan tombol lift.

"Tentu saja aku yang yeoja",jawab sungmin singkat.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan didalam ternyata ada sesosok yeoja manis."Kyuhyun-ssi,sungmin-ssi..",gumam si yeoja yang membuat kyumin menatap yeoja itu.

"Omona! Ryeowook noona?",ucap kyuhyun antusias sampai-sampai ia spontan melepaskan sungmin yang sedari tadi bergelayutan ditangannya."Noona?",umpat sungmin dalam hati sambil mendengus kesal.

Ya wajar kyuhyun memanggil ryeowook yang memang umurnya diatas kyuhyun 1 tahun. Ryeowook adalah sunbae-nya sewaktu mereka masih SD. Sepertinya ryeowook agak terkejut melihat dada kyuhyun yang sedikit terlihat karena ia menggunakan kaos V neck. Dan terlihatlah luka bekas operasi jantung.

"Apa kamu memiliki kelainan jantung juga kyuhyun-ssi?",tanya ryeowook spontan.

"Juga?",tanya kyuhyun memastikan. Dan ucapan ryeowook tadi juga membuat sungmin menatapnya.

-0o0-

Sekarang sungmin hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal melihat kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang tengah asik ngobrol berdua dibangku taman rumah sakit."Eish! Apa dia lupa dengan siapa dia pergi kesini ? Menyebalkan!",umpat sungmin yang memutuskan duduk dihamparan rumput yang ada ditaman itu dan perlu diingat ia berada jauh dari ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

Sedangkan ryeowook dan kyuhyun sepertinya asik dengan obrolan mereka sendiri sampai melupakan ada sungmin.

"Kalian masih bersama ?",ucap ryeowook sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang cerah.

"Kalian ? Maksud noona aku dan sungmin ?",tanya kyuhyun yang direspon anggukan mantap ryeowook."Ne, sepertinya yeoja manja itu tidak bisa lepas dariku.",ucap kyuhyun PD.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu bisa lepas darinya ?",pertanyaan ryeowook membuat kyuhyun teringat dengan ucapan henry yang ingin merebut sungminnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Ga akan!",ucap kyuhyun spontan yang membuat ryeowok terkejut."Ahh! Mian, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat",ucap kyuhyun malu sambil menunduk dan ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

"Geunde, apa maksud noona tadi tentang penyakitku?",tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

Ryeowook bukannya menjawab ia malah menarik kera bajunya hingga turun sampai terlihat luka bekas operasi jantung."Omona!",ucap kyuhyun terkejut melihat itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung kyu, kamu memiliki keluarga yang selalu mensupport keadaanmu. Bahkan kamu memiliki sungmin yang selalu menemanimu. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa",ucap ryeowook miris mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah tidak ada dan ia pun tidak memiliki saudara kandung.

"Noona tidak boleh bicara begitu, noona kan masih punya chingu ? Ada aku dan sungmin",hibur kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya jalan terbaik itu hanya bertemu dengan eomma appa disurga",ucap ryeowook sambil menerawang langit.

"Noona..",kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak dengan cerita ryeowook yang membuatnya sangat berempati."Apa noona dirawat disini ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Ne, waeyo?",tanya ryeowook bingung.

"Aku akan sering kemari untuk menjengukmu noona..",ucap kyuhyun menyemangati ryeowook.

"Gomawoyo.",ucap ryeowook sambil menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman dipipi tirusnya.

-0o0-

"Minnie, kamu pergi ke kantin rumah sakit dulu ne ? Beli makanan untukmu, kamu belum makan apapun dari tadi siang",ucap kyuhyun yang mensugesti sungmin untuk tidak mengikutinya sampai ke ruangan dokternya -appa sungmin-

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemani kyunnie bertemu appa eoh ?",tanya sungmin penuh selidik.

"Geurom!(Tentu!) Ini kan urusan pasien dengan dokter pribadinya, nanti setelah aku berkonsultasi , baru minnie boleh masuk.. Arratji ?",jelas kyuhyun.

"Huhh! Arraseo, aku tidak akan mengganggu, kalau sudah selesai telpon aku ne ?",ucap sungmin mengalah.

"Ne, annyeong!",pamit kyuhyun sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan Lee uisa.

Tokk tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum membuka knop pintu ruangan 'Calon mertua'nya itu."Abeoji!",panggil kyuhyun riang.

Yang membuat si empunya ruangan yang tadinya serius berkutit dengan map-map yang penuh tulisan itu menjadi menoleh kearah pintu. Dan didapatinya kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lebar."Sejak kapan aku menjadi abeoji(ayah)mu eoh ? Bahkan sungmin saja belum berubah marga",protes lee donghae -Appa sungmin- membenarkan kalimat kyuhyun.

"Kekeke ~ tapi itu akan terjadi abeoji, tinggal menunggu waktu saja",alasan kyuhyun yang direspon decihan oleh donghae.

"Ada perlu apa kamu kesini ? Apa kambuh lagi ? Tapi menurut laporan kesehatanmu, keadaanmu baik-baik saja",tanya lee donghae sambil kembali berkutat dengan map-mapnya itu.

"Eum... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan",ucap kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan eoh ?",tanya lee donghae namun masih menatap tulisan dimap itu.

"Apa aku bisa ikut olahraga ?",ucap kyuhyun yang sukses membuat donghae menurunkan map yang ada dihadapan matanya dan menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Ada angin apa kamu ingin menjadi atlet dadakan begini eoh ? Tidak boleh!",ucap donghae telak yang membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Apa tidak bisa ? Hanbeonman ,abeoji (sekali, ayah) nan yaksokhae geunyang hanbeonman (aku berjanji hanya sekali saja)! Jebal",pinta kyuhyun dengan wajah semelas-melasnya.

"Baiklah! Hanya sekali ini saja arratji ? Aku akan memberikanmu suplemen agar daya tahan tubuhmu jadi kuat, tapi jangan lakukan olahraga yang berat-berat arra ?",jelas donghae yang direspon anggukan mantap oleh kyuhyun.

"Whoaa! Gamsahamnida abeoji! Jeongmal gamsahae!",ucap kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya."Geunde ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan..",lanjut kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi ?",tanya donghae malas kini mulai berkutat dengan foldernya kembali.

"Eumm.. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?",ucap kyuhyun bingung sambil menggaruk kepala yang yang tidak terasa gatal itu.

"Palli marhaebwa, saya masih banyak tugas cho kyuhyun-ssi",ucap donghae.

"Eum... Apa aku bisa melakukan permainan busur dan panah ?",ucap kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Busur? Panah ? Tentu saja, itu olahraga yang tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga",jelas donghae santai.

"Bukan itu maksudku abeoji! Tapi.. Permainan busur dan panah yang dilakukan oleh namja dan.. Yeo..ja",ucap kyuhyun tambah mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Busur? Panah ? Namja ? Yeoja ? Omona! Apa kamu mau melakukannya dengan sungmin ?! Neo michyeoso ? Kalian bahkan belum menikah! Aigoo! Anak muda jaman sekarang itu",ucap donghae kini menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Bukan ingin melakukannya sekarang abeoji! Jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya ingin tau saja. Bisa atau tidak ?",tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Tidak bisa! Kau masih bocah!",ucap donghae acuh.

"Yak! Abeoji!"

-TBC-

Omona, mian udeh TBC aja *deep bow*


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :  
Cho kyuhyun as namja  
Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

"Kenapa hari ini kyunnie sangat menyebalkan eoh?",ucapnya sambil meminum minuman yang baru dibelinya dengan gusar hingga ada beberapa tetes yang tersisa disudut bibirnya."Pertama dia mengusirku diperpustakaan, kedua ia tidak menghiraukanku saat ketemu 'noona'-nya itu, dan yang ketiga ia melarangku ikut masuk keruangan appa! Aishh! Apa dia mau membuatku emosi hari ini eoh?",kini sungmin berdialog ria dengan sebuah kaleng minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"Aigoo! Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kali ini aku akan membuat kyuhyun yang mencari-cari aku! Kita lihat saja Tuan Cho!",kini sungmin bermonolog ria dengan dirinya sendiri.

Drrtt drrtt drtt

Getaran ponsel sungmin menandakan ada 1 pesan yang masuk. Langsung saja sungmin membuka pesan itu.

From : My nampyeon ^^

Ming ~  
Aku sudah selesai, apa kamu ingin bertemu dengan abeoji ?

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mengetahui itu adalah pesan dari kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan ia mengetikan balasannya.

To : My nampyeon ^^

Anio, aku mau pulang.

Sungmin menyeringai setelah mengetik."Bagaimana rasanya dibalas singkat begitu Tuan Cho ?",gumam sungmin sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Beberapa detik setelah itu ponsel sungmin kembali bergetar."Cepat sekali...",gumam sungmin sambil membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu.

From : 010-xxxx

Annyeong ming ^^  
Sedang apa kamu sekarang ?

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui itu bukan pesan dari kyuhyun tapi dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Karena penasaran sungmin membalas.

To : 010-xxxx

Jwisonghaeyo, neo nuguya ?

Ddrttt drrtt drttt

Sungmin membuka kembali pesan yang baru masuk.

From : My nampyeon ^^

Arraseo, kalau begitu kita bertemu didepan pintu rumah sakit ne ?

Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibir Mnya itu."Eishh! Nappeunom! Setidaknya kamu tuh nanya kenapa gitu! Ishh! Namja yang ga peka",umpat sungmin. Ia kembali memainkan jarinya dilayar ponsel Touchscreen-nya itu.

To : My nampyeon ^^

Arrayo, girdarilke

Hanya pesan itu yang sungmin ketik untuk dikirm ke kyuhyun. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan berangkat pergi dari kantin rumah sakit itu.

-0o0-

"Omona! Kamu kenapa jadi pendiam gini eum ? Tidak seagresif tadi",ejek kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin tidak bergelayutan lagi ditangannya kini sejak bertemu didepan pintu rumah sakit sampai masuk bus. Sungmin lebih memilih menatap pemandangan jalanan melalui kaca jendela yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku sebal dengan kyunnie!",jawab sungmin singkat.

Seketika kyuhyun langsung menatap sungmin yang masih saja sibuk menatap jalanan.

"Naega wae ? (Aku kenapa?)",tanya kyuhyun polos.

"Mwoya ? Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa' ? Benar-benar menyebalkan!",ucap sungmin kini menatap kyuhyun kesal.

"Ahh! Apa karena ryeowook noona ?",tanya kyuhyun yang lebih kesindiran.

"Cih! Pergi saja dengan noona-mu itu!",ucap sungmin kesal sambil beranjak dari kursi itu dan memilih duduk didepan.

"Aigoo, minnie! Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan ryeowook noona, ia hanya berbagi cerita tentang penyakitnya saja. Tidak lebih. Percayalah",jelas kyuhyun kini dengan memelas.

"Dan kau berharap aku percaya ? Ishh! Bahkan kau melupakanku tadi",umpat sungmin.

"Omona! Aku tidak bermak-..",ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat sungmin merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan yang masuk. Tanpa menghiraukan kyuhyun,sungmin lebih memilih membuka pesannya.

From : 010-xxxx

Aku henry lau, apa kau ingat?

Pesan singkat itu membuat sungmin membulatkan mata foxy-nya. Mengingat ada kyuhyun didekatnya."Mati aku kalau sampai kyuhyun membacanya",umpat sungmin dalam hati.

"Nuguya?",tanya kyuhyun penuh selidik melihat gelagat aneh sungmin saat membuka pesan itu.

"Eobsoyo",jawab sungmin gugup dan ia buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Namun usahanya memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya itu gagal, karena kyuhyun berhasil merebutnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal itu."Henry?",gumam kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya,bahkan aku baru mengenalnya",jelas sungmin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tck! Kau benar-benar membangunkan iblis tidur bocah tengik!",umpat kyuhyun dalam hati sambil meremas kuat ponsel sungmin. Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel sungmin dan ia memilih duduk disebelah sungmin serta tidak mengeluarkan kat-kata apapun."Kenapa sekarang jadi berbalik dia yang marah ?",gumam sungmin dalam hati.

-0o0-

Sesampainya didepan Kyunghee University kyuhyun dan sungmin turun. Mereka masih dalam suasana diam-mendiami (?). Kyuhyun berjalan didepan, ia tidak berjalan berdampingan dengan sungmin. Sampai dipersimpangan antara asrama yeoja dan asrama namja, kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap sungmin.

"Jalja",hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun setelah itu dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju asrama namja.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang,"hhffttt, seharusnya aku yang marah, kenapa keadaannya jadi begini ? Eishh! Baiklah! Kita lihat siapa yang akan tahan begini!",ucap sungmin bermonolog lalu ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju asrama yeoja.

"Cho kyuhyun-ssi..",panggil seseorang yang membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Apa kamu sudah cek kesehatanmu tadi ? Apa kau yakin akan memenangkan pertandingan ini ?",pertanyaan khawatir yang lebih ke meledek terlontar dari namja tampan yang sipit alias henry yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Cih! Persiapkan saja mentalmu untuk kalah bocah!",ucap kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Whoaa, aku tidak sabar untuk itu cho kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku adalah pelari jarak pendek tercepat dan seluruh Kyunghee University juga mengetahui ini, apa kau yakin ?",tanya henry lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli kau itu tercepat atau tidak! Kita lihat saja nanti!",ucap kyuhyun santai.

"Ahh! Satu lagi..",ucap kyuhyun menggantung dan mendekati henry.

Bughh

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus henry hinggal membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah."Ini peringatan untukmu agar jangan mendekati sungmin dalam bentuk apapun lagi! Sekalipun itu pesan singkat!",ucap kyuhyun posesif.

Henry menyeringai sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya menggunakan ibujarinya."Cih! Hyperprotektive Mr. Cho. Bahkan ponselnya saja kau atur-atur",cibir henry. Dan kali ini kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi, ia takut akan kalap jika melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan henry.

-0o0-

Sinar matahari kini benar-benar menyengat kulit siang ini. Namun karena ini masih jam ditengah pelajaran maka lapangan yang berada dibelakang Kyunghee Universitypun sepi. Hanya ada 2 namja yang tengah melakukan pemanasan.

"Jika kau ingin menyerah lebih baik menyerah saja, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan waktu untuk menyerah",ucap henry sedikit berteriak kepada namja yang ada disebrangnya.

"Menyerah ? Bermimpi saja kau bocah!",ucap kyuhyun acuh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!",instruksi henry untuk kyuhyun agar berdiri digaris start bersamanya.

"Hana...",kini mereka sudah diposisi start jongkok.

"Dul..",posisi bersiap.

Dan...

"Set!",hitungan ketiga henry kini mereka berdua mulai berlari.

Dari garis start sampai setengah lintasan henry masih memimpin lomba. Kini pikiran kyuhyun sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Kyuhyun hanyalah milik seorang sungmin dan sungmin hanya milik seorang kyuhyun"

"Aku mohon! Jangan ambil dia dali aku! Tolong cembuhkan kyunnie! Aku mau kyunni akan menjadi cuamiku! Aku cidak mau yang lain! Aku mohon cembuhkan penyakit kyunnie! Hikss! Jebal! Jangan ambil kyunnie dali aku! Jangan bawa kyunnie menemui eomma!"

" saranghae kyunnie"

"Kyunnie menyebalkan, padahal aku sampai belajar privat untuk bisa lolos ujian masuk fakultas ini"

Semua kata-kata sungmin yang lalu kini terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya."Min, berikan aku kekuatan ne? Kenangan kita terlalu indah untuk aku lepaskan",gumam kyuhyun dalam hati. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, kyuhyun menambah tempo kecepatan larinya sampai-sampai detik-detik garis finish kakinyalah yang pertama kali sampai. Henry menatap punggung kyuhyun tak percaya,"mustahil..",gumam henry pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu.

"Whooo! Aku berhasill min! Aku berhasil!",teriak kyuhyun antusias. Kini ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dilapangan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu. Namun senyum lebarnya tak henti-hentinya ia umbar.

Henry yang melihat kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ditengah lapangan menghampiri kyuhyun. Dan ia pun merebahkan tubuh atletisnya disamping kyuhyun."Kau hebat!",puji henry.

"Ania! Kau lebih hebat, tapi mungkin ini yang dinamakan The power of love",ucap kyuhyun sambil penuh senyum kemenangan.

"Sepertinya sungmin memang bukan untukku ya ?",ucap henry kecewa.

"Tentu saja babo! Sampai kapanpun sungmin cuma milik Cho kyuhyun!",ucap kyuhyun telak.

-0o0-

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukan ujung pensilnya dimeja sambil menatap jendela kelasnya yang menyajikan langit biru nan matahari yang sangat cerah itu."Kemana kyunnie ? Apa dia benar-benar marah ya ?",ucap bimbang sungmin dalam hati.

"Hhfffttt",hanya helaan nafas saja yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir M sungmin.

"Omona! Sadarlah min! Kau juga memang harus mendiamkannya kali ini! Berjuang!",ucap sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Kini sungmin memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran Choi seonsaengnim sekarang.

-0o0-

"Ahh! Sepertinya hari ini moodku sedang baik dan aku tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran. Lebih baik aku ganti baju dan pergi ke Rumah sakit.",ucap kyuhyun bermonolog ria sambil beranjak dari kasurnya setelah tadi ia beristirahat.

Setelah bersiap-siap dengan baju santainya ia menuju pintu dan berniat membuka knop pintunya."Ahh! Sepertinya aku juga harus membawa itu",ucap kyuhyun sambil kembali lagi kemeja belajarnya. Dibukanya laci itu dan ia mengambil sebuah surat yang sudah agak usang dan langsung saja ia masukkan kedalam saku celana belakangnya.

Kyuhyun kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang Kyunghee University. Dari tembok belakang yang tidak cukup tinggi itulah banyak murid yang ingin bolos ya melewati jalan itu. Entah bagaimana kyuhyun yang notabane-nya anak jenius mengetahui jalan tikus itu. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh ada sesosok orang yang memperhatikan gerak gerik kyuhyun yang mencoba melewati dinding pembatas itu.

"Mau kemana dia ?",ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah henry. Dia segera pergi dari situ, ia tidak mau pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun.

Karena kaki panjang yang kyuhyun miliki, itu sangat mendukung kelancaran aksinya.

Srett

Namun yang sayangnya adalah akibat aksinya yang memanjat (?) dinding pembatas itu membuat surat yang ada disaku belakang celananya itu terjatuh ditanah. Dan kyuhyunpun tidak menyadari itu.

-0o0-

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, kyuhyun dengan langkah yang panjang mencari kamar ryeowook. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih ditangannya yang ia beli tadi ditengah perjalanan ia menuju kamar ryeowook setelah bertanya pada resepsionis.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membuka knop pintu.

Cklek

Dengan sangat perlahan kyuhyun membuka pintu knop itu. Dilihatnya punggung ryeowook yang menyambutnya karena ryeowook tengah memandang kejendelan yang ada dikamarnya."Bukankah tadi suster sudah mengganti infusku ? Kenapa kembali ?",ucap ryeowook tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan ryeowook."Tapi kali ini aku membawa buket bunga bukan tabung infus",ucap kyuhyun.

"Buket bunga ?",ucap ryeowook kaget lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap kyuhyun."Kyuhyun-ah!",ucap ryeowook terkejut.

"Annyeong noona",ucap kyuhyun ramah tak lupa senyum diwajahnya.

"Omona! Ada apa kau kesini ?",tanya ryeowook antusias.

"Bukankah aku udah janji akan menjengukmu sering-sering ?",jawab kyuhyun yang direspon o-ria oleh ryeowook.

"Ahh iya! Apa kamu kesini bersama sungmin ? Lalu kemana dia ?",ucap ryeowook sambil celingak-celinguk seolah mencari sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,"aku tidak mengajaknya",ucap kyuhyun."Entah bagaimana reaksi sungmin kalau tau aku menjengukmu noona",ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Waeyo?",tanya ryeowook namun bukan menjawab tapi kyuhyun malah menyodorkan sebuket mawar putih ditangannya."Ini untukmu noona". Ryeowook mengambil buket bunga itu dan mencium aromanya sekilas,"yeppeuda",gumamnya senang.

"Ahh! Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku berikan",ucap kyuhyun sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Eh?",kyuhyun terkejut karena menyadari kantong celananya kosong."Apa terjatuh ?",gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa kyu ?",tanya ryeowook.

"Ani! Aku hanya ingin memberikan surat wasiat yang aku buat sewaktu kecil untukmu, surat itu selalu menjadi penyemangatku. Dan aku ingin itu juga menyemangatimu noona",ucap kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang kian melemas.

"Go-gomawo kyu.. Geunde boleh aku minta satu permintaan ?",ucap ryeowook kini yang membuat kyuhyun fokus padanya.

"Apa itu noona? Selama aku bisa melakukannya, akan aku lakukan",ucap kyuhyun semangat.

"Eum.. Aku ingin menciummu, apa boleh?"

-0o0-

Sungmin yang semakin tak fokus pelajaran karena walaupun jiwanya ada diruangan kelas namun raganya berada bersama kyuhyun."Aishh! Tidak bisa begini! Lebih baik aku cari dia!",gumam sungmin. Kini ia mengangkat tangan kanannya."Ada apa Nona Lee ?",tanya choi ssaem.

"Saya ingin ke toilet ssaem",ucap sungmin langsung ia keluar dari kelas yang menurutnya membosankan tanpa kyuhyun itu.

Ia menyusuri gedung Kyunghee University sampai akhirnya..

"Ming~",panggil seseorang.

"Henry-ssi",ucap sungmin.

"Apa kau mencari kyuhyun ?",dan tebakan henry kali ini memang tepat sasaran.

"Kau mengenal kyuhyun ? Apa kau liat dia ?",tanya sungmin.

"Baru saja aku melihatnya pergi lewat dinding pendek ditaman belakang itu",jelas henry polos.

"Antarkan aku kesana ne ?",pinta sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati Mrs. Lee",ucap henry sambil menggandeng tangan sungmin agar mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai didinding pendek itu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah jauh",ucap henry yang hanya membuat sungmin menunduk kecewa.

"Eh?",mata sungmin membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah surat usang yang sedikit terinjak oleh sepatunya. Diambilnya surat itu perlahan, dilihat belakang surat itu."Cho kyuhyun..",gumam sungmin.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :  
Cho kyuhyun as namja  
Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

"Hey, kenapa melamun eoh? Igo minum ini", tawar henry sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman jeruk dihadapan wajah sungmin. Akibat tindakan henry, sungmin sedikit tersentak dan buru-buru memasukkan sepucuk surat milik kyuhyun dengan kasar kedalam sakunya.

"Ah,ne.. Gomawo",ucap sungmin sambil mengambil botol minuman itu. Henry mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah sungmin yang duduk dibangku taman belakang Kyunghee University."Apa kamu memikirkan kyuhyun eum ?",tebak henry yang membuat sungmin menatapnya agak bingung.

"Kamu mengenalnya sunbae ?",tanya sungmin namun ekspresinya datar menatap henry yang berada disampingnya.

"Aigoo, siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyumin Couple yang menghebohkan saat acara pembukaan Mahasiswa baru eoh ?",ucap henry meledek.

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas ?", sungmin menjawab dengan tatapan datarnya yang entah memandang sosok siapa di hamparan langit yang luas itu.

"Sangat. Apa nanti aku bisa membuatmu sebegini khawatirnya ?",gumam henry pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran sungmin. Sungmin menatap henry agak bingung,"maksud sunbae ?",tanya sungmin.

"Eobsoyo, geunde apa sekarang jam pelajaranmu sedang kosong eoh ?",tanya henry.

"Ani, sebenarnya setelah ini masih ada kelasnya Kim ssaem, hanya saja aku sedang tidak ada niat untuk masuk kelas", jelas sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat eoh ?",ajak henry tanpa memberikan sungmin waktu untuk menjawab ia langsung menarik tangan sungmin.

"Padahal aku ingin memeriksa isi surat itu, tapi yasudahlah. Sepertinya dengan begini aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku",ucap sungmin dalam hati sambil menatap punggung henry yang kini dihadapannya.

-0o0-

"Mwo ? Kisseu ?",ucap kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya yang membulat.

"Mianhae kyu, mungkin keinginanku sudah terlalu melampaui batas ya? Jeongmal mianhae kyu, hikss hikss",ucap ryeowook yang diakhiri isakan kecil. Ia merutukki dirinya sendiri karena meminta hal bodoh itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri namun itu memang keinginannya saat ini.

"Anio noona, bukan begitu. Aishh! Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya",ucap kyuhyun bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak sedikitpun gatal itu.

"Jadi apa boleh noona menciummu sekali ~ saja",pinta ryeowook kali ini kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawab karena takut menyakiti perasaan noona alias sunbaenya saat jaman sekolah dulu itu.

"Eummb, aku anggap diam itu sebagai iya ne ?",ucap ryeowook mengklaim jawaban kyuhyun. Ryeowook mulai menghampiri kyuhyun perlahan.

"Semoga kali ini sungmin bisa memaafkanku",batin kyuhyun.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga akhirnya wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja. Dan..

Chu ~

Bibir mungil ryeowook mendarat sempurna dipermukaan bibir kenyal kyuhyun. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tanpa membuat pergerakan sedikitpun pada bibirnya. Mungkin karena kyuhyun tak kunjung bergerak , ryeowook melepaskan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari kyuhyun. Namun bukannya kecewa malah ryeowook tersenyum malu sambil memegang bibirnya itu.

"Jadi beginikah rasanya ? Ci-ciuman pertama ? Menyenangkan..",ucap ryeowook bermonolog ria. Kyuhyun seperti baru kembali arwahnya saat ryeowook bilang 'Ciuman pertama'.

"Mwoya ? Jadi tadi first kiss noona ?",ucap kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ne, apa sangat memalukan eoh ? Karena disaat umur segini aku baru bisa merasakan kiss ?",ucap ryeowook agak sebal.

"Aniyo noona , bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana noona bisa memberikan first kissmu pada sembarang namja! Bukankah bagi yeoja first kiss itu sangat penting ?",ucap kyuhyun spontan mungkin mengingat first kissnya dia itu sungmin.

"Yak! Aku bukan sejenis yeoja yang sembarangan mengumbar kiss, dan kau bukan namja sembarangan. Arratji ?",ucap ryeowook.

"Maksud noona ?",tanya kyuhyun agak bingung.

"Kau itu namja yang aku sukai, mianhae kalau aku begitu lancang. Padahal aku sudah tahu kau itu milik sungmin. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ne",ucap ryeowook penuh penyesalan mengingat adegan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Gwaenchana noona, aku tidak marah",ucap kyuhyun sambil menenangkan ryeowook.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang kyu, aku yakin pasti sungmin mencari-carimu",suruh ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, na khanda noona!",ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan beranjak dari ruang rawat ryeowook.

"Setidaknya aku dapat merasakan bahagia sebelum aku benar-benar pergi",ucap ryeowook sambil menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang belum lama ditutup oleh kyuhyun dari luar.

-0o0-

"Kita mau kemana sunbae ?",tanya sungmin pada namja yang tengah memboncengnya dengan motor mengingat dia belum begitu hafal daerah Kyunghee University.

"Mochi!",ucap henry antusias dari dalam helmnya.

"Mochi ?",gumam sungmin dibalik punggung henry.

Beberapa saat kemudian henry menghentikan motor ninja miliknya didepan sebuah Cafe china. Kenapa disebut Cafe china ? Karena ada papan namanya itu ditulis 'Cafe'. Sedangkan nuansa yang dimilikki bangunan itu sendiri mencerminkan budaya china. "Kajja",henry kembali menggandeng sungmin memasukki 'Cafe china' itu.

Saat sungmin dan henry memasukki Cafe itu mereka disambut hangat oleh pelayan. Sungmin melihat etalase-etalase di Cafe itu, sepertinya ia sangat tertarik melihat berbagai jenis mochi tersedia disana."Whoaa! Makanan jenis apa ini ?",tanya sungmin antusias.

"Ini namanya mochi! Dan rasanya sangat enak kau harus mencobanya!",saran henry."Eumm, lebih baik kamu makan mochi dengan isi kacangnya diluar saja! Menurutku itu sangat enak",lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa saja sunbae! Sepertinya 'mereka' lezat",ucap sungmin ngawur.

Setelah memesan, ia duduk disalah satu meja yang ada dicafe itu. Sungmin sudah mulai sibuk berkutit dengan makanan yang sudah disajikan untuknya."Eotte ?",tanya henry.

"Whoaa! Mashitaa sunbae! Bagaimana sunbae mengetahui ada tempat seperti ini ?",tanya sungmin tapi masih saja sibuk dengan 'cemilan' barunya itu.

"Appa sering mengajakku kesini",ucap henry sambil merubah raut mukanya menjadi agak murung.

"Waeyo sunbae ?",tanya sungmin kali ini serius tanpa kunyahan dimulutnya.

"Appa sudah tidak ada",ucap henry sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan berempati begitu! Aku tidak apa-apa, aigoo! Apa kau benar-benar seorang mahasiswi eoh ? Makan mochi saja belepotan begini",ucap henry kini sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya disudut bibir sungmin.

"Ahh! Jwisonghamnida sunbae, mungkin karena aku terlalu menyukai cemilan baruku ini, kekeke",sungmin sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau menyukainya ?",tanya henry.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap,"rasanya sangat maniss",ucap sungmin sambil mengumbar senyum manisnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kesini!",ucap henry menanggapi senyuman lebar sungmin.

"Apa sunbae menyesal mengajakku ?",ucap sungmin kecewa.

"Aniyo, hanya saja bisa-bisa kemanisanmu makin meningkat berkali-kali lipat jika makan mochi yang manis itu", gombal henry.

Blushh

Pipi sungmin kini merona mendengar ucapan henry."Sunbae! Jangan gombal, mana ada hal seperti itu",ucap sungmin sedikit gugup.

"Dan kau orang pertama yang ku ajak ketempat ini, apa kau suka ?",jelas henry.

"Jinjja?.. Aku orang pertama ?",tanya sungmin penuh selidik.

Henry mengangguk mantap kali ini,"ne! Kau orang pertama yang aku bawa ketempat ini. Aku tak mungkin mengajak sembarang orang ketempat yang aku sukai",jelas henry yang membuat sungmin menatap serius."Dan aku hanya mengajak orang spesial saja",lanjut henry yang membuat sungmin mengerjapkan berkali-kali pelupuk matanya karena jawaban henry sukses membuat sungmin kaget.

"Nan ? Spesial ? Jangan bercanda sunbae",ucap sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah asal tidak menatap henry.

"Aku serius, kau itu spesial dihatiku. Apa aku salah mengajak orang yang aku sukai ketempat ini ?",tanya henry lagi.

"Mwo? Orang yang sunbae suka ? Aku ?",kali ini sungmin menatap henry tak percaya."Jwisonghamnida sunbae, kau tau sendiri kan ? Aku sudah punya kyuhyun",jelas sungmin yang memang benar kenyataan yang ada ya seperti itu.

"Arrayo, tapi apa aku salah berusaha membuatmu bisa menerimaku eoh ? Dan aku ga akan memaksamu untuk memilihku, karena itu bukan cara namja sejati",kali ini ucapan henry dengan nada lembut seakan takut menyakiti sungmin.

"Ini salah sunbae, sebagai junior di Kyunghee University.. Eum.. Aku menyukaimu sunbae",ucap sungmin.

"Mworago!",teriak keras seorang namja.

-0o0-

"Eishh! Apa jadinya nih kalau sampai sungmin tahu aku dicium ryeowook noona ? Argghhhh! Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk 7hari 7malam, eottokhae?",ucap kyuhyun bermonolog ria sambil mengacak rambutnya gusar.

Kini beberapa penumpang bus yang 1 bus dengan kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak ? Sejak masuk kedalam bus dan duduk, namja jangkung itu tak kunjung berhenti bermonolog ria. Banyak yang menyangka kyuhyun itu sudah tidak waras. Walaupun kyuhyun mendengar jelas bisik-bisik dari penumpang lain. Ia lebih memilih tidak menghiraukan semua bisikan itu dan fokus menatap jalanan yang terpampang dijendela bus. Ia memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan pada sungmin.

Pandangannya terhenti ketika,"sungmin ?",gumam kyuhyun ketika bus berhenti dihalte tepat didepan sebuah cafe. Ia seperti melihat sosok sungmin di dalam cafe itu."Kalau itu sungmin, dengan siapa ia kemari ?",gumam kyuhyun kembali. Disipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam indera pengelihatannya ke seseorang yang duduk disamping sungmin."HENRY!",teriak kyuhyun spontan yang membuat seisi penumpang menatapnya. Dan sialnya bus sudah menutup pintu dan siap berjalan menuju halte berikutnya.

"Ahjussi! Tolong hentikan bus ini!",teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju kursi supir. Si ahjussi supir pun menghentikan busnya dan menekan tombol buka untuk pintu bus."Jwisonghamnida ahjussi",ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badannya sebelum benar-benar turun dari bus ini.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia melangkah menuju cafe itu. Saat memasukki cafe itu langkah kaki kyuhyun terhenti ketika,"Eum.. Aku menyukaimu sunbae",ucapan terkutuk menurut kyuhyun itu diucapkan oleh sungmin.

"Mworago!", teriak keras kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak ? Kini emosinya sudah diubun-ubun. Disaat dia sedang kalut untuk menjelaskan masalahnya dengan sungmin kini ia mendengar sungmin menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada namja yang sangat kyuhyun musuhi itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati 2 sejoli yang kini menatapnya kaget.

"Kyu..",gumam sungmin.

"Ikut aku!",bentak kyuhyun sambil menjambret tangan sungmin."Appo kyu",ringis sungmin mengingat genggaman tangan kyuhyun yang kelewat erat itu.

"Kyu! Lepaskan tangan sungmin!",bentak henry yang ikut turun tangan.

"Jangan ikut campur! Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu sekarang!", ancam kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangan sungmin keluar dari cafe itu.

"Aishh! Sial! Menganggu saja!",umpat henry.

-0o0-

"Kyu.. Hajiman, jebal lepaskan. Ini sangat sakit!",ringis sungmin. Bahkan sungmin berani bertaruh bahwa tangannya pasti sudah merah sekarang.

Akhirnya kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin saat sudah ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang."Minnie, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya eoh ?",tanya kyuhyun dalam posisi membelakangi sungmin.

"Kamu salah paham kyu, aku memang menyukainya, tapi hanya sebatas hoobae pada sunbae. Karna dia baik",jelas sungmin jujur."Baiklah aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini, tapi apa kamu bisa menerimanya jika posisi kita sekarang terbalik ?",ucap kyuhyun kini menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sungmin.

"Mworago ? Musun iriya ? (Apa katamu? Apa yang terjadi?)",tanya sungmin.

"Pagi ini ryeowook noona menciumku karena itu permintaan pertama dan terakhirnya padaku. Apa kamu bisa menerimanya ?",tanya kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Mwo? Kisseu ? Yak! Kyunnie geotjimal!",ucap sungmin mati-matian menahan airmata yang sudah mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Mengingat penyakit yang kami derita memang terlalu mematikan",jelas kyuhyun.

"Persetan dengan penyakit bodoh itu! Mungkin jika kamu menyatakan kau menyukai ryeowook noona sebagai sunbae yang baik, aku masih bisa menerimanya kyu! Tapi kau menciumnya! Apa kau pikir aku bisa menerima itu ?",kini airmata dipelupuk mata sungmin sudah berhasil keluar.

"Kamu tidak mengerti minnie, bagaimana perasaan orang yang mengidap penyakit sial ini! Bahkan aku pun tidak membalas ciumannya! Karena apa ? Karena itu bukan kamu min",jelas kyuhyun kini sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin merogoh saku roknya,"ambil ini! Sepertinya benda ini terjatuh saat kau mau menemui noona-mu itu!",ucap sungmin sambil memberikan sepucuk surat usang ketangan kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Jadi surat ini ada padamu ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Ne! Dan jangan temui aku lagi! Kita PUTUS!",ucap sungmin telak dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terpaku akibat ucapan sungmin."Putus?",guman kyuhyun lemah."Semudah itu dia mengucapkannya ?",lanjutnya lagi.

-0o0-

"Kyuhyun babo! Hikss hikss! Nan jeongmal miwohaeso!(Aku benar-benar membencinya!) Hikss! Belasan tahun kyu kita mempertahankan hubungan ini, kenapa akhirnya terlalu menyakitkan begini eoh ?",ucap sungmin sambil berjalan gusar.

Byurrr

Genangan air dipinggir jalan menyembur ketubuhnya akibat ada mobil yang melaju kencang."Good! Lengkap pula kesialanmu hari ini ming!",gumam sungmin mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Srettt

Sebuah jas besar menutupi tubuh sungmin."Kau terlihat buruk sekarang ming, kajja biar kuantar pulang",ucap sosok yang menutupi sungmin dengan jas.

"Henry sunbae",gumam sungmin pelan."Aku putus dengan kyunnie, hikss hikss",ucap sungmin yang diakhiri isak tangisnya.

"Mwoya ?",tanya henry tak percaya.

"Dia menciumnya! Dia mencium yeoja itu sunbae! Hikss hikss! Kyunnie jahat!",kini isak tangis sungmin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah sudah, uljima ~ lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama dulu ne ?",ajak henry yang direspon anggukan oleh sungmin.

-0o0-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya gusar kembali menuju asrama kebetulan cafe tadi itu tidak begitu jauh dari Kyunghee unversity. Kini tatapannya kosong, bahkan tidak jarang ia menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tetes demi tetes air mata kyuhyun keluar begitu saja. Kini ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Cih! Sangat menyedihkan kau cho kyuhyun!",ucapnya dengan nada menghina dirinya sendiri.

SKIP TIME

Sekitar setengah jam ia akhirnya sampai di asrama Kyunghee University. Baru saja ia menutup knop pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang merasuk kedalam jantung.

"Arrggghhhh!",geram kyuhyun."Sial! Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini!",umpat kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia berusaha menggapai laci meja kamarnya untuk meminum obat pereda sakitnya itu. Mengingat dia tidur di kamar hanya sendiri karena belum mendapat roomate jadi tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Ia masih berusaha menggapai laci mejanya dan akhirnya berhasil. Dengan gusar ia mengambil sebotol kecil yang diyakini itu adalah obatnya. Dibukanya botol itu dan diambil 1 pil lalu diminumnya kasar tanpa meneguk air putih.

"Ahhh!",desahnya lega. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya dilantai dan menyederkan punggungnya disamping meja belajarnya. Tidak jarang ia menepuk-nepuk jantungnya, berharap akan segera hilang rasa sakit itu.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :  
Cho kyuhyun as namja  
Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

Henry memang membawa sungmin pulang ke Kyunghee University namun bukan keasrama melainkan ke Gedung Olahraganya. Kini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dikursi penonton. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan tak jarang air matanya lolos begitu saja. Henry membenarkan posisi jasnya agar nyaman ditubuh sungmin. Dan tindakan henry membuat sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Sunbae!",ucap sungmin reflek sambil menatap henry.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya khawatir melihatmu begini.. Ini lebih menyakitkan, dibanding mendengarmu menolakku",jelas henry.

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangnya lurus kedepan."Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, aku tidak rela melihatnya dengan yeoja lain tapi hatiku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya",jelas sungmin sambil kembali menitikkan air mata.

Grepp

Henry memeluk sungmin. Awalnya sungmin kaget namun setelah itu ia merasa nyaman. Karena memang saat ini itulah yg ia butuhkan."Uljima~",bisik henry. Entah setan mana yang merasukki henry, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk leher sungmin. Dan menciuminya perlahan. Seketika sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya dan melepas pelukan henry.

Plak!

Tanda merah dipipi henry menjadi bukti betapa kerasnya sungmin menamparnya."Apa yang sunbae lakukan?!",bentak sungmin.

"Mian.. Aku tak bermak-",ucapan henry belum selesai sungmin sudah bangkit berdiri.

Srett brakk

Sungmin melepas jas henry dan melemparnya ke henry."Nappeun!",bentak sungmin lalu meninggalkan henry.

"Sungmin-ah!",teriak henry dari dalam gor. Namun sungmin tetap melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

-0o0-

Sungmin melangkah gusar menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya, dilihat roomatenya itu tengah asik mendengar earphone. Saat sadar sungmin ada didalam kamar dan duduk termenung dikasur milikknya, eunhyuk melepaskan earphonenya.

"Omona! Minnie kau kenapa eoh ? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali, palli mandi sana",saran eunhyuk.

"Aku putus dengan kyuhyun, hyukkie. Eottokhae ? Ditambah henry sunbae menambah masalahku, naega eottokhae ? Hikss hikss", kini sungmin terisak kembali.

"Sudah sudah uljima~ aku yakin tak lama lagi juga kau akan berbaikan dengan kyuhyun",tebak eunhyuk.

"Tapi dia mencium yeoja itu hyuk! Hikss hikss",

"Bukankah kau mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun yang ada dikampus ini ? Setidaknya kau bisa menilai apa mungkin ia melakukan hal itu, iya kan ?",

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi hyuk"

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu mandi dan istirahat untuk menenangkan pikiranmu baru mengambil tindakan yang memang terbaik, arratji ?",saran eunhyuk kembali.

"Baiklah, arraseo, gomawo hyukkie"

-0o0-

Pagi hari ini sungmin memilih untuk menggunakan kacamata. Karena ia yakin matanya bengkak sekarang. Ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya saat masuk kelas. Dan saat ia akan duduk ia baru menyadari bahwa dibangku sebelahnya ada sosok orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini."Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini aku memiliki kelas yang sama dengannya? Sungmin babo!",umpat sungmin dalam hati.

"Mian, karena tidak ada tempat kosong lagi jadi aku tetap duduk disini",ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada niat untuk mengikuti kelas hari ini.",ucap sungmin datar sambil meninggalkan kyuhyun dikelas.

Seisi kelas sangat terkejut dengan tindakan sungmin hari ini. Padahal biasanya jika kyuhyun sekelas dengannya, pasti ia menempel terus dengan kyuhyun. Sedangkan hari ini ? Sungmin malah mengacuhkan kyuhyun.

"Whoa! Sepertinya Kyumin couple sudah musnah ya?","kyumin bisa ribut juga ya?","kejadian langka nih kyumin diam-diaman","sepertinya putus","apa kyuhyun ditinggal oleh sungmin?". Ya begitulah kira-kira bisik-bisik seisi kelas yang masih bisa ditangkap indera pendengaran kyuhyun.

"Hahh ~",kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang."Sepertinya hari ini akan banyak gosip menyebar",gumamnya pelan.

-0o0-

Dikantin sungmin sudah membeli makanan saat ia menuju meja favoritenya jika makan dikantin. Ia mendapati sosok kyuhyun duduk dimeja itu. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sungmin sehingga kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Dengan cepat sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarangan arah dan tanpa disengaja sosok henrylah yang didapatinya.

"Henry sunbae!",panggil sungmin sambil menghampiri meja henry."Boleh aku bergabung?",tanya sungmin mengingat henry sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja!",ucap henry antusias.

"Ehemm! Sepertinya alamat kita diusir nih, mendingan kami pergi dulu ne ?",ucap salah satu teman henry.

"Mian sunbae aku jadi mengacaukan makan siangmu dengan chingudeulmu", ucap sungmin menyesal.

"Aigoo! Gwaenchana, malah aku harusnya yang minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyentuhmu, mianhae",jelas henry dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Gwaenchana sunbae aku sudah memaafkannya",ucap sungmin.

Tanpa sungmin sadari kyuhyun masih menatapnya."Cih! Rasa suka hoobae ke sunbaenya ? Apa ini rasa suka yang ia maksud ?",gumam kyuhyun pelan.

"Sepertinya rumor bahwa kyumin putus itu benar ya ?","lihat tuh kyumin berpisah","sungmin sekarang bersama henry","yah jelas saja sungmin memilih henry sunbae yang sempurna dan tidak penyakitan sepertinya". Ucapan bisik-bisik seisi kantin itu masih terdengar jelas ditelinga kyuhyun maupun sungmin.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini!",ucap kyuhyun dan lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

Disisi lain,"min, maukah kamu jadi yeochinku ? Setidaknya kau bisa berusaha menerimaku",ucap henry yang sepertinya tidak dihiraukan sungmin karena sejak mendengar bisik-bisik itu ia memperhatikan kyuhyun. Dan kini ia melihat kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

"Kyu!",ucap sungmin pelan namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh henry."Mianhae sunbae, aku harus pergi",ucap sungmin lalu meninggalkan henry.

"Aigoo, sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah menganggapku, ck",gumam henry.

-0o0-

Sungmin mengikuti kyuhyun keluar dari kantin."Aku merasa jahat memutuskannya secara sepihak begini, dan ditambah lagi ucapan para orang bodoh dikantin itu benar-benar membuatku kesal! Andai tadi tidak ada kyuhyun sudah kuhabisi mulut orang yang bilang kyuhyun penyakitan! Tau apa mereka tentang kami!",umpat sungmin sepanjang perjalanan mengikuti kyuhyun. Namun ia menjaga jarak agar kyuhyun tidak sadar diikuti olehnya.

Ternyata langkah kaki kyuhyun menuju taman belakang. Dan mulai kabur lagi. Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang."Ia pergi menemui noona-nya lagikah ?",gumam sungmin.

-0o0-

Dan benar saja kyuhyun memang menuju rumah sakit. Tapi saat ia masuk keruang rawat ryeowook hanya sesosok suster yang didapatinya."Suster, pasien diruangan ini kemana ya ?",tanya kyuhyun kepada suster yang tengah memberesi tempat tidur pasien itu.

"Apa anda keluarga pasien ?",tanya suster itu.

"Ani, saya chingu-nya",jawab kyuhyun.

"Pasien dikamar ini semalam sudah meninggal karena penyakitnya",jelas suster itu yang membuat kyuhyun terpaku.

"Me-meninggal ?",gumam kyuhyun.

Kini kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju atap balkon rumah sakit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang ada disitu. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya begitu sakit. Air matanya terus mengalir. Pikirannya kini melayang jauh kesaat-saat sungmin menangis saat tahu dia hanya bisa bertahan sampai umur 20tahun ,saat-saat bersama dengan sungmin. Airmata kyuhyun kian mengalir deras."Apa ini yang nanti akan kamu rasakan min saat aku pergi ?","aku tidak ingin kamu merasakan ini min, sangat sakit", batin kyuhyun kini bermonolog.

Entah bagaimana tapi kyuhyun membayangkan sungmin terisak menangis didepan jasadnya. Rasanya begitu sakit membayangkan hal tersebut."Aku takut min! Hikss",kyuhyun semakin terisak.

-0o0-

Setelah puas menangis diatap rumah sakit sampai malam, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kyunghee University. Namun bukan keasramanya melainkan asrama yeoja. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sungmin. Ia sangat membutuhkan sungmin sekarang.

Tok tok tok

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget karena kaca jendela kamarnya seperti dilempari batu."Min! Apa itu ? Apa ada maling ?",ucap eunhyuk ngelantur.

"Eish, mana ada yang begitu! Coba lihat, mungkin ada orang bodoh yang iseng",ucap sungmin enteng sambil membalik lembaran buku yang tengah dibacanya sambil tiduran.

"Eish! Kenapa harus aku?",protes eunhyuk.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar."Itu karena kau dekat jendela!", jawab sungmin yang akhirnya membuat eunhyuk membuka jendela dan melihat keadaan sekitar."Aigoo! Min! Sepertinya orang bodoh yang iseng itu adalah kyuhyun! Lihat sini!",ucap eunhyuk yang sontak membuat sungmin buru-buru menuju jendela untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja itu ternyata kyuhyun,"aish! Apa yang dia lakukan?!",umpat sungmin lalu ia membuka jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?",oceh sungmin.

"Turunlah! Aku membutuhkanmu chagia~",ucap kyuhyun sambil memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Mwoya ? Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kita sudah putus ? Lagipula namja dilarang ke asrama yeoja!",

"Kapan aku menyetujui pernyataan terkutukmu itu eoh ? Palli turun sebelum aku ketawan security",

"Aish! Dia itu suka seenaknya!",umpat sungmin akhirnya ia turun. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri kyuhyun."Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?",protes sungmin.

"Kajja! Sebelum kita dilihat security", ajak kyuhyun.

Ternyata kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke taman belakang dan mendudukan diri mereka dihamparan rumput yang luas itu. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah sungmin."Kau kenapa eoh ? Jangan menatapku begitu",ucap sungmin gugup.

"Bogoshipo!",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin merona."Ucapanmu kemarin ini benar-benar seperti kutukan untukku min, bahkan aku pikir aku akan menghadapi maut saat itu",ucap kyuhyun tetap sambil menatap sungmin.

"Mwoya ? Apa sakitmu kambuh lagi ? Apa sekarang masih sakit ?",tanya sungmin tanpa ia sadari tangannya memegang dada kyuhyun dan menatap kyuhyun khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchana, aku hanya takut min.",ucap kyuhyun.

"Waeyo ?"

"Ryeowook noona meninggal min"

"Meninggal ?",sungmin menundukkan kepalanya."Cih! Dia takut kehilangan noonanya ?",umpat sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku takut min, aku takut jika pada saat ajalku tiba nanti kau akan merasakan sakit, aku takut kau akan menangis, aku takut tidak bisa menenangkanmu, aku takut aku tidak bisa memelukmu dan meyakinkanmu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku takut kau tidak akan menjalani hidupmu dengan baik, aku takut kau akan membenciku karena meninggalkanmu, aku takut kau akan menyakiti dirimu,aku hikss hikss takut semua itu terjadi",sungmin terpaku mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang kini terisak dihadapannya. Tanpa sungmin sadari airmatanya mengalir begitu saja,"kau mengkhawatirkanku ?",gumam sungmin.

Dengan perlahan sungmin memeluk kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun menangis dibahunya. Ia mengusap punggung kyuhyun lembut. Tak jarang air matanya juga ikut mengalir seiring isakan kyuhyun.

"Gogjeongma kyu, appaku seorang uisa! Dia pasti akan menyembuhkanmu! Dan kita tak akan berpisah! Arratji!",ucap sungmin berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun.

Setelah kyuhyun bisa kembali menetralkan perasaannya ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap sungmin."Minnie gomawo",ucap kyuhyun."Dan..",lanjutnya menggantung.

"Dan ap-",belum selesai sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya kyuhyun sudah kembali membungkam bibir sungmin dengan bibirnya. Tak lama ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ini hanya aku lakukan pada 1 orang didunia ini, dan itu kamu Cho sungmin. Minnie saranghae",ucap kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut.

"Naddo saranghae kyu",balas sungmin.

Disisi lain ada sepasang mata yang menatap kyumin daritadi."Sepertinya memisahkan kyumin itu sangat sulitt",gumam sosok itu dan pergi dari sana.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :  
Cho kyuhyun as namja  
Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

"Min?",tanya kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada jemari tangan sungmin.

"Ehmm",sungmin berdehem menyauti panggilan kyuhyun sambil terus menatap senang kedua jemari tangan yang bertautan erat itu.

"Hari ini kita bolos ne ? Eotte ?",ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Waeyo ? Apa kyunnie kambuh lagi ? Gwaenchana ?",tanya sungmin khawatir.

"Aishh, sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku eum ? Masih sebegini perhatiannya kenapa kamu melepaskanku kemarin eoh ?",ledek kyuhyun.

"Aishh! Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu kyunnie babo! Dan masalah melepaskanmu itu, eum.. Bahkan aku hampir gila rasanya saat sadar aku mengatakan kata-kata yang paling aku benci! Jadi jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi kyu, jebal",ucap sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya dipipi mungil sungmin."Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu mengatakan hal terkutuk itu dan kamu tau kenapa aku menceritakan tentang permintaan gila ryeowook noona itu kepadamu ? Itu karena aku gamau menutupi hal apapun dari calon anae-ku, aku ingin kamu jadi satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang mengetahui segalanya tentangku, sungmin-ah ~ Saranghae",ucap kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut. Lalu ia dengan penuh kelembutan mencium kening sungmin.

"Naddo saranghae",balas sungmin saat kyuhyun sudah melepas ciumannya pada kening sungmin.

"Ehemmm..",dehem seseorang yang membuat kyumin menoleh kearah sumber suara."Eishh! Hoobaedeul jaman sekarang itu pacaran disana sini ternyata, lebih baik kalian kembali sana kekelas. Atau jangan-jangan kalian mau bolos ya ?",tanya orang itu.

"Aishh! Yak bocah tengik! Apa pedulimu eoh? Lagipula memang benar kami mau bolos!",ucap kyuhyun kesal lalu menggenggam tangan sungmin erat seakan takut kehilangannya.

"Kyunnie, hajiman!",sungmin menyuruh kyuhyun untuk diam agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang diluar dugaan."Ahh henry sunbae, kenapa sunbae juga ada ditaman belakang ini ? Apa sunbae mau bolos juga ?",tanya sungmin yang membuat henry menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

"Ahh.. Itu..",jawab henry gugup."Cihh",decih kyuhyun mencibir henry.

"Yak! Sikap macam apa itu kepada sunbae ? Ne! Aku memang mau bolos ,aku mau bertemu dengan yeochinku!",ucap henry kesal.

"Mwo yeochin ? Apa kau benar-benar punya yeochin ?",tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin menyenggol pinggulnya kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun sedikit meringis,"kyu!",bisik sungmin kesal.

"Ne! Tentu saja aku punya yeochin, aku ini kan pria paling terkenal di Kyunghee University",ucap henry membanggakan dirinya.

"Sebelum Cho Kyuhyun ada di Kyunghee University",sambung kyuhyun membenarkan kalimat henry.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Sudahlah aku mau pergi",ucap henry dan berniat mau pergi dari situ namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika..

"Apa sunbae benar mendapatkan yeochin ?",tanya sungmin yang membuat henry membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sungmin.

"Ne, wae ? Apa kamu ingin aku rebut dari namja ini ?",ledek henry sambil menunjuk kyuhyun.

"Aigoo! Apa kau mau mati eoh ?!",ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"Aigoo, Tuan Cho itu benar-benar cepat sekali emosi ya ? Tenang saja, aku rasa sungmin memang hanya memikirkanmu! Ingat cho kyuhyun jangan kau bikin sungmin nangis seperti kemarin! Atau aku akan benar-benar menjadikan sungmin milikku",ucap henry lantang.

"Tak akan pernah terulang Henry-ssi",ucap kyuhyun mantap. Henry hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dan kyuhyun kembali menatap sungmin dengan tatapan yang teduh."Gomawo kyu",ucap sungmin lalu tersenyum.

-0o0-

"Kyu kita mau pergi kemana ?",tanya sungmin.

"Ke makam ryeowook noona, aku sangat prihatin kepadanya, ia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi",ucap kyuhyun.

"Hmm, arraseo",karena tidak ingin membuat pertengkaran baru diantara mereka, sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengikuti mau kyuhyun.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari halte bus ,akhirnya sungmin dan kyuhyun sampai di sebuah pemakaman. Mereka mencari batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kim Ryeowook. Setelah ketemu, mereka berdua berdoa dihadapan makan ryeowook. Walaupun kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan isakan sekecil apapun tapi sungmin mengetahui kyuhyun menangis. Dengan perlahan sungmin menarik kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung kyuhyun lembut.

"Uljima~",ucap sungmin sedikit parau karena airmatanyapun keluar tanpa ijin. Ia begitu sakit melihat kyuhyun menangis begini.

"Aku takut min, aku benar-benar takut ada didalam makam itu dan melihatmu menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.. Hikss hikss.. Aku takut min!",ucap kyuhyun ditengah isakannya.

"Sudahlah kyu, aku benar-benar sakit melihatmu begini. Uljima!",perintah sungmin sambil berlinang air mata.

"Min, mau kamu berjanji eoh ?",ucap kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap sungmin.

"Berjanji apa ?",tanya sungmin membalas tatapan sendu kyuhyun.

"Berjanji tidak akan menangis saat aku pergi,berjanji akan menjalani hidupmu dengan baik walau tanpa aku disampingmu, apa kamu bisa janji ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Neo michyeoso ?! Jangan berbicara hal bodoh begini! Kita ga akan berpisah! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kyu! Hikss.. Hikss.. Jangan berbicara begini lagi.. Hikss hikss, jebal!",kini isakan sungmin berkali-kali lipat lebih daripada tangisan kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Yak! Uljima!",perintah kyuhyun yang tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin memeluk sungmin namun ada sesuatu yang melesak kedalam jantungnya dan itu sangat sakit.

"Aarrrgghhhh!",geram kyuhyun sambil meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Bahkan kemeja yang digunakannyapun sampai lecek.

Seketika sungmin membulatkan matanya."Kyu gwaenchana ?",tanya sungmin panik melihat kyuhyun begitu meringis kesakitan.

"Appo! Argghh!",kyuhyun terus meringis kesakitan sampai ia terlentang dihamparan tanah itu.

"Hikss.. Kyu! Bertahan ne ?",ucap sungmin panik. Ia merogoh sakunya kasar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan gemetaran ia menekan nomor telepon appa-nya."Appa! Palli angkat!",ucap sungmin bermonolog sambil menunggu nada sambung yang berharap cepat diangkat appa-nya. Saat nada sambung tersebut berhenti,"appa! Palli datang ke pemakaman! Penyakit kyu kambuh! Ia membutuhkan pertolongan sekarang! Cepat appa!",bentak sungmin.

"Arraseo!",jawab appa-nya dari sebrang telepon.

"Kyu, bertahanlah, aku mohon",ucap sungmin dengan entah sudah berapa tetes air matanya yang terus menerobos keluar dari sarangnya itu.

-0o0-

"Kyu, aku mohon bertahanlah!",sungmin terus menyemangati kyuhyun saat kyuhyun tengah diatas kasur trolli untuk dibawa keruang UGD. Sedangkan kyuhyun sudah pingsan karena sakit yang kini ia rasakan sungguh benar-benar sakit.

Suster yang membawa kyuhyun menghentikan sungmin saat sudah didepan UGD."Jwisonghamnida sungmin-ssi, anda tidak boleh masuk kedalam",ucap suster itu.

"Kyu! Kau harus bertahan!",teriak sungmin sebelum pintu UGD benar-benar tertutup.

Tak lama kemudian kedua orang tua kyuhyun datang. "Sungmin-ah, kyu eoddiseo ?",tanya heechul ahjumma.

"Kyuhyun sedang ditangani appa",ucap sungmin.

"Hannie, eottokhae ? Kyuhyun pasti saat ini kesakitan, ini semua gara-gara kamu yang mengijinkannya masuk asrama! Hikss hikss",kini heechul ahjumma menangis dalam pelukan suaminya,yaitu hangeng.

"Sudahlah chullie, itu kan keinginan kyuhyun, apa aku salah jika menuruti keinginannya ? Lebih baik sekarang kita berdoa untuk kesembuhannya.

Sungmin memilih diam seribu kata dibandingkan mengikuti pembicaraan kedua orangtua kyuhyun. Air matanya terus menetes, ia mengingat semua ucapan kyuhyun ketika kyuhyun menangis kemarin dan juga tadi. Ia begitu takut bahwa kyuhyun akan benar-benar pergi. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian appa sungmin keluar dari ruang UGD. Kedua orang tua kyuhyun dengan cekatan menghampiri appa sungmin."Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun ?",pertanyaan itulah pertama kali terlontar dari bibir heechul.

"Tenang saja, kyuhyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan sadar.",jelas donghae -appa sungmin-

"Apa kami bisa melihatnya ?",tanya hangeng.

"Tentu saja",jawab donghae.

Langsung heechul dan hangeng masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Sedangkan sungmin masih terpaku duduk dikursi yang ada dikoridor didepan ruang UGD. Donghae menghampiri sungmin duduk disebelahnya serta membelai lembut punggung sungmin.

"Appa, katakan sejujurnya padaku. Bagaimana keadaannya ?",tanya sungmin tanpa punya niat sedikitpun untuk menatap appanya.

"Dia harus melakukan transplantasi jantung secepatnya",jawab donghae.

"Apa tidak ada donor yang tersedia ?",tanya sungmin kali ini sambil menatap donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

"Mianhae min, donor itu ada tapi belum ada yang cocok dengan kyuhyun, bersabar ne ?",ucap donghae menenangkan anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku bisa bersabar appa, tapi apa tubuh kyuhyun bisa bersabar?!",kini sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

Donghae memeluk anaknya itu,"appa akan berusaha sekuat tenaga appa! Jangan begini, kamu harusnya menyemangati kyuhyun.",ucap donghae lembut. Sungmin kini makin terisak dipelukan donghae untuk mengeluarkan semua rasa yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

-0o0-

Malam tadi sungmin tidur diruangan donghae karena dia tidak mau pulang keasrama tanpa kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih harus menginap dirumah sakit. Matahari mulai menyelusup dari jendela yang ada diruangan donghae mengusik tidur sungmin. Tak lama kemudian donghae masuk keruangannya dan duduk disamping kasur yang ada diruangannya.

"Yak! Nae saranghaneun aegi, palli ireona(bayiku tersayang,cepat bangun) apa kamu mau terus jadi sleeping beauty eum ?", ucap donghae lembut.

"Eunghhh",lenguh sungmin.

"Min, appa ada berita yang baik untuk kyuhyun, ahh! Ani! Tapi untukmu juga!",ucap donghae. Mendengar ucapan donghae , sungmin langsung terkesiap bangun.

"Kyunnie ? Berita apa ?",tanya sungmin antusias.

"Ne! Hari ini appa menemukan donor yang cocok untuk kyuhyun",ucap donghae.

"Jeongmal appa ?",

"Ne, tapi ia masih koma namun ia sudah tidak ada harapan untuk hidup lagi. Namun kita tetap membutuhkan ijin dari keluarganya untuk melakukan transplantasi itu",ucap donghae.

"Jinjjayo ? Aku harus memberitahu kyunnie tentang ini, kyunnie sudah sadar kan appa?",

"Ne, tapi setidaknya kamu mandi dulu sana, ahh ruangan pasien itu 301",ucap donghae.

"Arraso, sesudah mandi aku ingin membeli makanan untuk sarapan kyunnie",ucap sungmin ceria.

Skiptime

Setelah membeli beberapa bungkus makanan sungmin kembali kerumah sakit. Saat akan naik lift sungmin melihat beberapa orang menggunakan seragam Kyunghee University."Apa mereka ingin menjenguk kyunnie ?",gumam sungmin.

Akhirnya sungmin memutuskan naik lift yang satu lagi, karena lift itu sudah penuh dan sepertinya anak kyunghee university tidak menyadari pula ada sungmin. Sesampainya didepan kamar kyuhyun, sungmin membuka perlahan pintu kamar kyuhyun. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Yak! Cho sungmin! Kenapa baru sekarang kau datangnya eoh ?",oceh kyuhyun saat melihat sungminlah yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mianhae kyu, aku gak tega melihat keadaanmu kemarin, aku memilih menenangkan diriku. Apa kamu marah ?",tanya sungmin.

"Aniyo, kamu memang seharusnya tidak melihat itu.",

"Apa tidak ada mahasiswa Kyunghee yang kesini kyu ?",tanya sungmin.

"Mwo ? Eobseo, baru kau yang datang. Wae ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Jadi apa ada anak lain yang masuk rumah sakit ?",pikir sungmin dalam hati."Yak! Minnie!",panggil kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin sadar kembali."Ah! Eobseoyo, ahh kyu aku tinggal sebentar ne ? Aku mau mengantar ini untuk appa",ucap sungmin sambil mengangkat sekantong plastik makanan.

"Ahh , baiklah, jangan lama-lama ne ? Bogoshipoyo",ucap kyuhyun manja.

"Eishh! Sebentar lagi heechul ahjumma dan han ahjussi juga akan datang",ucap sungmin.

"Yak! Aku maunya kamu cho sungmin! Cepat kembali arra ?",

"Ne ne ne , arraso! Na Khanda (ya ya ya, aku mengerti, aku pergi)"

Saat perjalanan sungmin melihat beberapa anak keluar dari kamar pasien. Dan ada beberapa mahasiswa yang menyapa sungmin. Ia penasaran siapa yang dirawat dirumah sakit. Sungmin berniat mengintip kamar itu, namun langkah kakinya sempat terhenti.

"301..",gumam sungmin pelan.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar itu dengan gemetar,"omona!",ucap sungmin kaget sampai-sampai ahjumma yang tengah menunggui pasien itu melihat kearah pintu. Dengan segera sungmin pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat sudah berada dikoridor yang sepi, ia duduk dikursi tunggu. Perasaannya campur aduk dan begitu dengan mudah air matanya lolos. Bahkan tak jarang isakannyapun lolos begitu saja. Berkali-kali sungmin menepuk dadanya berharap rasa yang tidak enak dalam jantungnya segera hilang."Hikss.. Hikss.. Hen- hikss.. Kenapa harus henry sunbae! Hikss hikss! Wae?!",teriak sungmin frustasi.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

"Dasar kyumin itu menyebalkan! Apa susahnya mendapatkan yeochin ?",oceh henry sepanjang perjalanan."Tapi..tidak mudah mendapatkan yeoja yang benar-benar kusukai",lanjutnya pelan."Hahhh ~",henry menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju halte bus, karena memang tempat janjiannya dengan 'yeochin' barunya itu di halte bus dekat Kyunghee University.

Saat sudah disebrang jalan, henry menatap halte bus yang tepat disebrangnya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja mungil dengan dress pink soft selutut tengah menunggunya dengan manis."Ahra chagiaa ~",panggil henry sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Ahra -'yeochin' baru henry- menoleh tepat kearah henry dan balas melambai tangan ke henry. Dengan lantang henry melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat kanan kiri lagi. Dia pun tidak menyadari sedang ada bus kencang yang melaju kearahnya.

Tiiiinnnnnnnnnn!

Sekeras apapun klakson bus itu, henry tak berkutik. Dia seakan tuli,bahkan ahra sudah teriak histeris."HENRY OPPA! AWASSSS",henry hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan ahra. Dia tidak mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menoleh kearah kanan. Dan

Brakkkkkk! Ciiiittttttt! Bugh bugh bugh!

Bus itu berhasil berhenti namun tepat saat sudah menabrak tubuh rapuh henry. Tubuhnya terpental begitu saja bahkan sampai tempurung kepalanya membentur trotoar. Sekarang henry sudah tak sadarkan diri.

-0o0-

Setelah puas menangis, walaupun perasaannya belum menentu. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan jalannya keruangan appanya dengan menggunakan tangga darurat. Saat sungmin berada tepat didepan ruangan donghae dan berniat membuka knop pintu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena didengarnya ada suara ribut-ribut dari dalam ruangan itu."Apa appa sudah ada pasien?",gumam sungmin. Ia memutuskan pergi, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat..

"Henry masih hidup! Apa dokter sudah gila ? Anak saya masih bisa bertahan saya yakin itu!",ucapan seorang ahjumma kesal. Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu ruangan donghae,"umma henry sunbae ?",gumam sungmin pelan.

"Jwisonghamnida, tapi kerusakan pada pembuluh otak henry-ssi sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Bahkan kemungkinan ia untuk sadar itu sangat kecil. Jadi izinkan kami untuk melakukan transplantasi, saya rasa itu lebih berguna",saran donghae.

"Maaf uisa-nim. Untuk itu saya tidak akan pernah memberikan izin. Karena mengambil jantung henry itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya!",ucap ahjumma itu kesal.

Sungmin hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sudah lemas. Sampai-sampai kantong plastik yang dibawanya jatuh kelantai. Tak lama kemudian umma henry berjalan menuju pintu. Sungmin dan umma henry berpapasan, sungmin hanya membungkukkan sedikit badannya namun tangan kirinya tetap membekap mulutnya agar isakan itu tidak lolos. Umma henry sedikit membalas bungkukkan sungmin lalu pergi dari sana.

Donghae yang menyadari keberadaan sungmin langsung menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu."Appa apa ini berarti kyuhyun tak bisa diselamatkan lagi ?",pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari bibir sungmin.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang,"tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melakukan transplantasi itu tanpa persetujuan dari keluarga pasien." Jelas donghae.

"hikss hikss, kenapa harus henry sunbae ?! Waeyo ?!",isak sungmin frustasi.

"Sudahlah min, apa kamu mengenal henry ?",tanya donghae curiga.

"Bahkan ia memintaku jadi yeojachingu-nya appa! Appa jebalyo, bujuk umma henry untuk membantu kyuhyun. Aku mohon appa!",ucap sungmin lemas. Akhirnya donghae lebih memilih memeluk sungmin dan memberikan dada bidangnya sebagai tempat untuk sungmin menguapkan perasaannya.

-0o0-

Saat sungmin kembali kamar kyuhyun, dilihatnya kyuhyun sudah tidak memakai baju pasien. Malah kyuhyun sudah melepas infus.

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? Apa kamu sudah merasa baikan eoh ?",tanya sungmin khawatir.

"Eishh!",geram kyuhyun lalu mendekati sungmin. Mata kyuhyun membulat ketika ia kedua tangannya ditangkupkan ke kedua pipi chubby sungmin karena dirasakannya pipi sungmin basah."Yak! Kau menangis lagi eoh ? Ada apa ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Eh?!",sungmin kaget dan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya sesekali."Aniyo, aku tidak menangis",sungmin berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangan kyuhyun dari pipinya namun usahanya nihil, karena kyuhyun lebih memiliki tenaga.

"Tck!",decak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin dan hal itu membuat sungmin menutup matanya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluarkan smirknya ketika melihat respon sungmin. Diciumnya dengan lembut kelopak mata sungmin yang kanan, lalu dilanjutkan ke yang kiri. Setelah selesai kyuhyun menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. Diusapnya pipi sungmin dengan lembut menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan buat mata indah itu bengkak lagi dan membuat pipi yang sangat chubby ini basah karena ulah air matamu. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya minnie",ucap kyuhyun smabil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kyuu ~",lirih sungmin.

"Hmm, aku bosan dirumah sakit min, lebih baik kita pergi ne ? Dan jangan bahas soal donor yang cocok itu",ucapan kyuhyun yang terakhir membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mengetahui tentang hal itu ?",tanya sungmin tak percaya.

"Umma dan appa tadi datang kemari, dan mereka menceritakan semuanya",ucap kyuhyun.

"Apa ahjumma dan ahjussi juga mengijinkanmu keluar rumah sakit sekarang ?l,tanya sungmin.

"Ani, hanya saja aku benar-benar bosan min. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku didalam ruangan penuh aroma obat ini! Aku muak",protes kyuhyun."Kalau kamu tidak mau menemaniku yasudah, aku bisa pergi sendiri",ancam kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yak! Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!",panggil sungmin.

-0o0-

Saat akan keluar dari rumah sakit kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang menggunakan seragam Kyunghee University masuk kedalam rumah sakit."Apa ada mahasiswa Kyunghee University yang masuk ke rumah sakit ini ?",tanya kyuhyun ke sungmin.

"Ah ? M-mu-mungkin, tapi kita tak mengenalnya.",jawab sungmin gugup."Kajja kyu kita pergi!",lanjut sungmin sambil mendorong kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya ? Tau darimana aku tak mengenalnya ? Membuatku penasaran saja",batin kyuhyun."Chamkan! Aku mau lihat dulu siapa yang sakit",ucap kyuhyun lalu langsung jalan mengikuti beberapa mahasiswa itu tanpa menghiraukan sungmin.

Langkah kaki kyuhyun terhenti tepat didepan ruangan pasien itu yang sedikit terbuka. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, melihat nama henry dikasur pasien itu."Semoga henry sunbae cepat sembuh yah ahjumma",ucap salah satu mahasiswa disana."Apa kecelakaan kemarin sore itu sangat parah ahjumma? Bahkan membuat henry sunbae koma begini ?",tanya mahasiswa yang lain.

"Lumayan parah, karena tubuh henry tertabrak bus yang melaju kencang, bah-bahkan kepalanya membentur trotoar, hikkss hikss",ahjumma itupun terisak.

Degggg

Jantung kyuhyun seperti lepas dari sarangnya. Pikirannya kosong dan hanya mengingat perkataan ummanya tadi pagi.

"Kyu! Kamu mendapatkan donor yang cocok! Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang kemarin malam kecelakaan ditabrak bus, namun Lee uisanim bilang anak itu divonis tidak bisa bangun dari komanya karena kerusakan pada pembuluh otaknya terlalu parah"

Perkataan heechullah yang kini terngiang-ngiang di otak kyuhyun."Kyu~",lirih sungmin.

"Apa henry sunbae ? Dia yang pendonor cocok denganku ?",tanya kyuhyun pelan dan ia menoleh kehadapan sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk menanggapi pertanyaa kyuhyun."Jadi kamu sudah tau ini ? Tck! Aku benar-benar bodoh",ucap kyuhyun mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Saat kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar, sepasang tangan mungil melingkar sempurna dipinggang kyuhyun.

"Kajima~",ucap sungmin parau."Aku ingin kamu sembuh kyu! Hikss hikss, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit terus menerus",ucap sungmin disela-sela tangisannya.

"Arra, tapi aku rasa Tuhan benar-benar tidak menginginkanku sembuh min",lirih kyuhyun."Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini! Kajja! Kita pergi ketempat yang belum kita kunjungi bersama",ucap kyuhyun mencoba bersemangat.

-0o0-

"Mwoya ? Lotte world ? Jangan bercanda kyu! Kajja kita kembali ke rumah sakit",ajak sungmin.

"Yak! Kita sudah sampai sini, bahkan kita belum main satu wahana pun, kajja",ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik sungmin paksa.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka masuk ke dalam Lotte World."Minnie, kamu ingin naik apaa ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Hmm,, naik itu saja",tunjuk sungmin ke komedi putar.

"Yak! Jauh-jauh hanya untuk main begitu ? Shirreo! Lebih baik kita naik roller coaster , eotte ?",tawar kyuhyun.

"Mwoya ? Neo michyeoso ? Bagaimana dengan jantungmu eoh ?",tanya sungmin.

"Gogjongma, aku akan baik-baik saja min, jantungku pasti kuat! Kajja!",paksa kyuhyun lagi.

Dan akhirnya sungmin dan kyuhyun menaiki semua wahana yang menguji adrenalin. Bahkan wahana yang terakhir ia naiki itu adalah bianglala.

"Minnie apa kamu senang hari ini ?",tanya kyuhyun saat naik bianglala.

"Eum!",sungmin mengangguk mantap."Aku sangat senang. Sebenarnya tidak perlu ke taman ria seperti ini, hanya dengan bersama kyunnie saja itu sudah membuatku bahagia",ucap sungmin. Tiba-tiba..

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir sungmin. Awalnya sungmin memang kaget, namun tak lama ia mulai membalas kyuhyun. Saat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, keduanya saling menatap sendu."Sungmin-ah saranghae",ucap kyuhyun yang direspon senyuman haru oleh sungmin."Naddo saranghae kyu~",balas sungmin.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun kyu! Untuk membuatmu sembuh! Apapun itu!",batin sungmin.

"Mungkin ini menjadi moment terakhir kita bersama min, tck! Henry? Tidak akan pernah aku berharap ia mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukku, itu tidak mungkin! Setidaknya aku! Cho kyuhyun, bisa membahagiakan cho- ah ani! Lee sungmin sebelum kepergianku",batin kyuhyun.

Saat turun dari bianglala kepala kyuhyun pusing, dadanya sakit serta nafasnya memburu. Dan dalam seketika ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Bughhhh

Tubuh kyuhyun terjatuh ditanah."Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Irreona!",teriak-teriak sungmin.

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

Plakkkk

Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat dipipi chubby sungmin."Apa kau sudah gila hah ? Jelas-jelas kau tau tubuh kyuhyun sedang lemah! Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya kabur dari rumah sakit!",heechul geram.

"Sudah heenim-ah, jangan salah kan sungmin terus. Pasti kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja",ucap hangen menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Jwisonghamnida ahjussi ahjumma",hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian donghae keluar dari ruang UGD."Sajangnim, kyuhyun benar-benar kritis sekarang, dia membutuhkan donor secepatnya",jelas donghae.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tangannya gemetar, bahkan rasanya ingin ia meraung-raung nangis. Namun nihil! Bahkan airmatanyapun enggan keluar dari sarangnya. Kini pikirannya hanya terpusat pada 'Kesembuhan Kyuhyun'. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berlari meninggalkan kelompok orang tua itu. Donghae yang melihat itu juga sedikit berlari mengejar anaknya itu. Dan benar saja perkiraan donghae, sungmin mendatangi kamar henry.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saatakan membuka knop pintu, sedangkan donghae lebih memilih menjaga jarak untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan anaknya itu. Saat sungmin berhasil membuka knop pintu itu, terlihatlah seorang albeoji yang duduk berdampingan dengan seorang ahjumma di pinggir kasur tempat henry dibaringkan. Hanya suara dari mesin saja yang menggema diruangan itu. Saat melihat sungmin ,sang ahjumma menghampiri sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Apa kamu chingu-nya uri henry ?",tanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang membuat perasaan sungmin berkecamuk."Teman macam apa aku ini ? Yang tega mengambil jantung chingunya sendiri",batin sungmin berkelut tanpa ia sadari ia mengeluarkan air mata."Omona, uljima~",ucap ahjumma itu lagi.

Srettt

Sungmin berlutut dihadapan ahjumma itu dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya."Ahjumma, jebal biarkan henry sunbae mendonorkan jantungnya. Aku mohon ahjumma, hikss hikss",ucap sungmin sambil terisak.

"Mwo? Sunbae? Jwisonghamnida, uri henry tidak akan pernah melakukan transplantasi itu",jelas ahjumma itu yang membuat sungmin semakin nekat. Ia bersujud dikaki ahjumma itu seakan benar-benar memohon dengan sangat.

"Aku mohon hanya dengan cara ini dia bisa sembuh! Hikss, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya! Aku mohon ahjumma, bantu aku untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku mohon , aku mohon ,aku mohon.. Hikkss hikssshikss",sungmin terisak hebat dalam sujud-annya. Bahkan donghae benar-benar iba melihat putrinya bertindak seperti itu.

Sang ahjumma ikut berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu sungmin. Ia seakan menuntun sungmin untuk berdiri."Siapa yang ingin kamu selamatkan eum ?",tanya ahjumma itu.

"Nam-namja chin-chinguku ahjumma ,aku sangat-sangat mencintainya",jawab sungmin sambil sesugukkan. Mendengar jawaban sungmin si ahjumma malah ikut menangis."Jwisonghamnida, jwisonghamnida, jwisonghamnida, jeongmalyo jwisonghamnida",ucap si ahjumma sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali."Hikss.. Hikss.. Jwisonghamnida",kini isakan demi isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir ahjumma itu.

Kali ini albeoji turun tangan ,ia mendekati kedua yeoja yang sama-sama menangis itu."Agassi, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Henry adalah satu-satunya peninggalan almarhum anakku. Kamu percaya mukjizat? saat henry koma semalam dan mengeluarkan airmata, itu menurut kami mukjizat. Henry pasti akan sembuh, walau dokter mengatakan itu hanya efek dari segala alat yang memasukki tubuh henry. Tapi kami percaya uri henry pasti akan kembali. Jika namjachingumu berada diposisi henry sekarang, apa kamu bisa membiarkan orang mengambil jantungnya ?",jelas albeoji itu yang membuat sungmin tertegun kali ini.

Sungmin menatap henry yang tak berdaya dengan berbagai selang yang memasukki tubuhnya."Jika itu kyuhyun, apa aku bisa merelakannya ?",batin sungmin bermonolog dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya keluar begitu saja.

"Agassi, pasti akan ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan namja chingumu, percayalah Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Dan sekali lagi kami minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu",ucap albeoji itu lagi. Dan kini saatnya donghae masuk keruangan itu.

"Jwisonghamnida atas perilaku anak saya. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.",ucap donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Anak Lee uisa ? Jadi yang sakit itu calon menantu anda ?",tanya ahjumma itu.

"Ne, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf",ucap donghae lagi.

"Jwisonghamnida lee uisanim, kami benar-benar tak bisa membantu",ucap ahjumma itu.

Sedangkan sungmin kini memilih pergi dari sana.

-0o0-

Sungmin berlari ditangga darurat menuju balkon atap rumah sakit. Airmata sungmin terus berceceran mengikuti jejak langkah kakinya. Sesampainya diatas ia mendudukan dirinya dilantai dan menyenderkan kepalanya didinding pembatas itu. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana seakan tak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis."Hikss hikkss.. Arrgghh kyu hikss.. Eotokhae ? Hikss hikss huuuaaaaaaa",sungmin menangis sekeras-kerasnya yang ia bisa.

"Jebal kyu beritahu aku , apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? Hikss hikss",sungmin terus terisak disana. Isakannya terhenti saat ia merogoh saku celananya. Diambilnya sesuatu dari sakunya itu, yaitu adalah surat usang milik kyuhyun yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka surat itu. Diatas pojok kanan surat itu ditempel setangkai daun kelopak 4, sungmin mengusapnya pelan. Dibacanya surat itu oleh sungmin.

_**Ahh~ aku yakin minnie akan menemukan surat ini saat aku tidak ada. Kekeke~ karena surat ini akan kyunnie bawa kemanapun kyunnie pergi.**_

_**Hmm~ mungkin daun kelopak 4 itu sudah tidak berguna karena minnie sudah membuat permintaan dari daun itu.**_

_**Tapi kali ini saja, semoga daun kelopak 4 itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan kyunnie.**_

_**Kyunnie berharap saat kyunnie tidak ada lagi disamping minnie, minnie bisa hidup dengan baik.**_

_**Walaupun kyunnie tidak rela melihatnya dengan namja lain, tapi saat kyunnie nanti tidak ada minnie harus mempunyai namja yang dapat menjaganya seumur hidup.**_

_**Tolong daun kelopak 4 jangan biarkan minnie sedih,menangis, biarkan ia merasakan bahagia.**_

Sungmin membekap mulutnya agar isakannya tidak lolos begitu saja. Airmatanya terus mengalir tak henti. Ia melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_**Walaupun Tuhan membatasi umur kyunnie, tapi satu hal yang Tuhan lupa.**_

_**Kau mau tau itu apa ?**_

_**Yaitu cinta kyunnie pada Lee Sungmin tak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun!**_

_**Bahkan mautpun tak akan mampu memisahkan cinta Kyumin.**_

_**Lee- ahh ani! Cho Sungminnie SARANGHAE!**_

"Tck! Mana ada bocah kecil yang menulis hal seperti ini! Kyuhyun babo!",sungmin terkekeh dalam tangisannya.

-0o0-

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN! APA KAU SUDAH GILA HAH?",bentak lee donghae pada sungmin. Seumur-umur baru kali inilah donghae membentak sungmin.

"Mianhae appa, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menyembuhkan kyunnie, aku mohon appa",pinta sungmin yang duduk dihadapan donghae.

Kini donghae menghampiri sungmin dan berlutut dihadapan sungmin. Donghae menggenggam lembut kedua tangan sungmin."Sungmin-ah, apa kau tidak sayang appa eum ?",tanya donghae."Apa kamu tega meninggalkan appa sendiri ? Kamu tau kalau cuma kamu satu-satunya yang appa punya didunia ini",ucap donghae lirih. Bahkan donghae yang tidak pernah menampakkan air mata depan sungmin, kini ia meneteskan airmata itu terang-terangan dihadapan sungmin.

"Appa~",lirih sungmin.

"Appa juga sangat mengetahui betul kalau aku benar-benar sangat mencintai kyunnie, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan begini appa, jebalyo~ lagipula appa mempunyai kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang sudah menganggap kita sebagai keluarganya. Appa tidak akan sendiri",jelas sungmin.

"Kamu benar-benar mencintainya ming ?",tanya donghae memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk mantap,"baiklah appa akan...hahh~ menyetujuinya",ucap donghae menyerah.

Kini keduanya saling berpelukkan , tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Sungmin terus mengeluarkan airmatanya dibahu donghae, begitupun sebaliknya. Kini ruangan donghae penuh dengan isakan dari keduanya.

-0o0-

Kini sungmin melangkahkan kakinya gontai disepanjang trotoar seakan tidak memiliki tujuan. Tatapan matanya kosong, ia hanya menghela nafas panjangnya berkali-kali.

"Semoga kyunnie mendengar rekamanku dan membaca suratku",gumam sungmin pelan.

Sesaat langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat dari arah kanan ada sebuah truk yang cukup besar tengah melaju kencang. Namun entah apa yang dipikirkan sungmin, saat truk itu tidak terlalu jauh ia melangkahkan kakinya ketengah jalan. Ia tidak berkutik, ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan."Cho kyuhyun saranghae",ucap sungmin pelan sampai akhirnya.

Bughhhh cittttt brakk bugh bughh

Tubuh sungmin terguling-guling sampai ke trotoar. Begitu banyak darah segar yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Disisi lain...

"Uisanim! Tolong kyuhyun sekarang! Tekanan jantungnya sangat tinggi! Bahkan ia sampai kejang - kejang."Jelas seorang suster panik saat sampai diruangan donghae.

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

Author : Han Hye Neul

Genre : Romance , sad

Rating : T

Main cast :

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

Other cast : always find by ur eyes ^^

Warning : Typo dimana-mana , GenderSwitch , tak sesuai karakter aslinya.

Annyeong readers, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perFF-an kali ini aku Comeback membawa FF GS pertama aku dengan pairingnya itu Kyumin. "I give my first love to you" sendiri itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah film one episode (?) Lngsung habis. Karena aku sangat menyukai film ini, terbesitlah dibenakku buat jadiin Film ini jadi FF yang castnya aku ganti jadi kyumin. So Don't BASH ! Don't be Silent reader ! Unlike ?! Just don't READ !. Semoga bsa ksih aku masukan biar jdi author yg baik (?). Okayy ! Go to story !

The STORY BEGIN

-0o0-

*All author POV*

Kini sungmin hanya bisa merintih. Sekujur tubuhnya merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Begitu banyak yang mengerumuninya. Dan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tempurung kepalanya juga tak kalah banyak. Sungmin menatap surat usangnya yang terlepas dari genggaman tangannya yang ada disampingnya. Ia mencoba meraih surat itu."Kyu~",lirih sungmin. Saat ia berhasil meraih surat itu.

"Kyu, setidaknya ini hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, kyunnie saranghae",batin sungmin. Seketika pandangannya berubah gelap.

-0o0-

"Sekarang detakan jantungan terlalu rendah uisa-nim",jelas suster yang sedari tadi didalam ruang UGD.

"Cepat sediakan alat pemacu jantungnya!",ucap donghae tukas sambil membuka kemeja kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ini uisa-nin",ucap suster yang membawa alat pemacu jantung.

Saat donghae bersiap memompa jantung kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika...

"Uisa-nim baru kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa baru saja terjadi kecelakaan dan korbannya Lee Sungmin",jelas satu suster yang sukses membuat donghae menelan salivanya.

Rahang donghae mengeras, bahkan tangannyapun gemetar."Cepat suruh Dokter Kim menyiapkan ruangan operasi transplantasi",ucap donghae cepat takut-takut suaranya akan berubah parau.

"Transplantasi ? Maksud uisa-nim",tanya suster itu.

"Palliwa!",bentak donghae.

Ia melanjutkan tindakannya menolong kyuhyun."Harus secepat inikah ? Kyu ! Setelah aku selamatkan kau, kau harus menjaga jantung sungmin!",batin donghae. Donghae melakukan tindakan pertolongan pada kyuhyun namun dengan air mata yang berceceran.

Setelah keadaan kyuhyun stabil, donghae menghentikan aksinya dan menatap kyuhyun. Dilihatnya sudut mata kyuhyun mengeluarkan airmata. Donghae terpaku melihat tubuh kyuhyun. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya keras."Apa kali ini kita sehati eoh ? Tak ingin kehilangan bocah tengik keras kepala itu ?",gumam donghae. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Suster, persiapkan kyuhyun untuk dioperasi sekarang",ucap donghae lalu meninggalkan ruang UGD.

Saat keluar dari ruang UGD tampaklah kedua orang tua kyuhyun yang menghampiri donghae. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Matanya kini memanas menahan airmatanya agar jangan keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun ?",pertanyaan yang sama yang heechul selalu tanya saat donghae keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya..",ia menghentikan kalimatnya, rahangnya mengeras seaakan tak rela melanjutkan ucapannya."Malam ini kyuhyun akan melakukan transplantasi jantung",ucap donghae mantap.

"Benarkah ? Apa orang tua anak yang uisa bilang tak ada harapan hidupnya itu memberi ijin ?",tanya heechul lagi.

"Ani, tapi aku yang memberi ijin anakku untuk melakukan transplantasi ini, permisi",jelas dan pamit donghae. Ia takut berlama-lama disana maka pertahannya akan runtuh.

Seakan terhenyak dengan kata-kata donghae, kini heechul dan hangeng hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya.

"Su-sungmin yang mendonorkan jantungnya ?",ucapan pelan heechul memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Chullie, bahkan kita sebagai orang tuanya kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal sejauh ini",ucap hangeng.

Bughh

Heechul terduduk dilantai, tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada sebelah kirinya begitu terasa ngilu. Bagaimana tidak ? Walaupun sungmin itu pacar kyuhyun, namun heechul sudah mengganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

"Hikss..hikss! Orang tua macam apa aku ini ? Membiarkan anaknya mati untuk menolong anaknya yang lain! Hiksshikss! Aku gagal jadi orangtua yang baik hannie!",heechul tak berhenti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya. Hangeng benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi heechul sekarang dan ia memilih memeluk istrinya tersayang.

-0o0-

Kini hati donghae benar-benar terasa tersayat melihat sungmin yang ada dihadapannya itu sangat tak berdaya. Walaupun darah yang bercucuran dikepalanya sudah dibersihkan, naum tidak menghilangkan sisa-sisanya. Sehingga terlihat jelas begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan wajah imut sungmin sudah tersamarkan dengan berbagai luka lebam yang diterimanya saat kecelakaan.

Dengan gemetaran donghae menyentuh wajah lebam sungmin."Minnie, semoga ini yang terbaik. Appa benar-benar menyayangimu",lirih donghae.

"Suster, suruh dokter Kim yang melakukan transplantasi ini. Saya tak sanggup melakukannya",ucap donghae lemas.

"Baik uisa-nim.",ucap suster itu.

Donghae lebih memilih kembali keruangannya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku besar miliknya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya serta menutup matanya. Kini pertahanan donghae benar-benar runtuh."Hikss..hikss",berbagai isakan donghae lolos begitu saja.

Donghae meraih bingkai poto yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Tampak seorang pria tampan yang tersenyum lebar dengan seorang putri kecil yang imutnya melewati batas rata-rata juga senyum memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya. Diusapnya permukaan poto itu perlahan. Tanpa dia sadari airmatanya kembali menetes,"minnie, bahkan sekarang saja appa sudah merindukkanmu",lirih donghae.

Kini tatapan donghae beralih kesebuah boneka bunny berukuran kecil yang ada dimejanya. Diyakini boneka itu masih baru, karena masih dibungkus plastik. Donghae teringat kata-kata sungmin.

_**"Appa! Jika nanti appa merindukan minnie, lihat saja bunny ini. Tekan ekornya maka rasa rindu appa pasti akan berkurang"**_

Donghae membuka bungkus plastik bening itu. Dikeluarkannya boneka bunny itu dan ia mengikuti instruksi dari sungmin. Ia menekan ekor boneka bunny itu. Mata donghae membulat ketikaa...

_**"Appa! Semangat! Semangat! Hwaiting! Nan jeongmal saranghanda appa!"**_

Suara rekaman sungminlah yang terdengar. Donghae malah semakin terisak mendengar suara sungmin."Aarrrrgghhhh!",geram donghae sambil memeluk bingkai foto serta boneka bunny itu.

-0o0-

Selama 6 jam operasi transplantasi dilakukan kini kyuhyun sudah selesai melakukan transplantasi dan sudah diruang inap. Karena masih dibawah efek obat bius, kyuhyun belum sadar selama 2 hari. Heechul dan hangeng tetap setia menunggui anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Eunghhh",lenguh kyuhyun. Sepertinya efek obat bius itu sudah habis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar ?",tanya heechul.

Pandangan kyuhyun masih sedikit buram. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, tiba-tiba saat memejamkan matanya ia seperti melihat sungmin.

_**"Sungminnie! Apa yang kamu lakukan disana eoh ?",tanya kyuhyun.**_

_**Sungmin tidak begitu jelas dilihatnya karena cahaya putih yang menyorot ruangan ani! Tempat itu lebih mendominasi bahkan hampir-hampir kyuhyun tak dapat melihat wajah sungmin. Namun kini dari kejauhan kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah sungmin dengan jelas. Sungmin tersenyum lebar kearahnya.**_

_**"Cho kyuhyun! SARANGHAE!",teriak sungmin sambil membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya dan ucapan itu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum."Jaga dirimu baik-baik eoh ? Aku pergi!",ucapan sungmin kali ini membuat kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.**_

_**"Apa mak-",belum selesai kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun sungmin sudah lenyap entah kemana meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri.**_

_**"Sungmin! Yak cho sungmin! Pergi kemana kau ! SUNGMIN!",teriak kyuhyun frustasi.**_

"SUNGMIN!",kini kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya , ia teriak dan reflek duduk. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah sadar ?",pertanyaan yang dilontarkan heechul-lah yang menjadi pembuka.

"Eomma! Sungmin eoddiseo ? Tadi aku bermimpi melihat sungmin meninggalkanku.",namun bukan menjawab pertanyaan heechul, kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Dan pertanyaan kyuhyun kali ini membuat heechul dan hangeng saling bertatap khawatir.

"Eomma appa ? Ada apa ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Kamu sudah melakukan transplantasi jantung nak",ucap hangeng.

"Mwo ? Jeongmal ? Siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku ? Lalu kenapa sungmin tidak disini ? Apa dia bergantian dengan appa dan eomma untuk menjagaku ? Appa! Eomma! Mana sungmin ? Pasti dia akan senang melihatku sembuh",pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kyuhyun malah direspon isakan kecil dari sang eomma.

"Kyu, hikss..hikss..sungmin yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu kyu.. Hikss..hikss",kini heechul kembali terisak dalam pelukan hangeng.

Seakan nyawanya tidak sejalan dengan raganya, tubuh kyuhyun sangat lemas dan tak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir eommanya begitu membuatnya terhenyak. Mata kyuhyun tak berkedip sama sekali, namun airmatanya lolos begitu saja.

"Geotjimal",tiga kata hangeul itulah yang terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang bohong disini kyu, ini adalah kenyataannya",jelas hangeng.

"KENAPA APPA MENGIJINKANNYA?! KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUAT SUNGMIN YANG MENDONORKAN JANTUNGNYA?! KALIAN PIKIR INI YANG AKU INGINKAN ?! KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH GILAA!",teriak kyuhyun frustasi. Bahkan ia mencoba mencabut selang infus yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya."KYU! HENTIKAN!",bentak hangeng yang menghentikan tindakan kyuhyun.

-0o0-

Kini kyuhyun membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, bahkan yang tidak habis pikir dia masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit. Nafasnya begitu memburu, airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Pikiran kyuhyun benar-benar tidak fokus sekarang. Ucapan appanya terus-terus terngiang dipikirannya.

_**"Sungmin yang memohon sendiri pada donghae uisa-nim untuk menolongmu"**_

_**"Karena mengharapkan jantung henry itu tidak mungkin lagi"**_

_**"Sungmin sengaja menabrakkan dirinya kedepan truk agar ia dapat mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu"**_

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!",geram kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini kamu berkorban untukku min?",kini tidak ada lagi teriakan frustasi malah hanya lirih-lirih yang kyuhyun lontarkan.

Dalam waktu 15 ia sampai ditempat pemakaman yang dijelaskan kedua orangtuanya. Dan langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat donghae yang berdiri terpaku didepan sebuah pemakaman. Dan kyuhyun meyakini itu adalah pemakaman sungmin. Dengan langkah kaki yang perlahan, ia menghampiri donghae.

Donghae terkejut melihat kyuhyun menghampirinya dan keterkejutannya ditambah lagi karena kyuhyun masih menggunakan piyama rumah sakit. Kyuhyun menatap donghae sekilas dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke segundukan tanah dan didepan makam itu ada batu nisan bertuliskan "성 민". Seakan terpaku dengan batu nisan itu, ia berlutut dihadapan makam.

"Lebih baik aku pergi, setengah jam lagi aku harus check in dibandara",ucap donghae.

"Maksud ahjussi ?",tanya kyuhyun.

"Hah~ sepertinya sudah tak ada gunanya juga aku ada di Seoul, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya kyu , terutama jantung sungmin dan bungkusan itu untukmu",ucap donghae sambil menepuk bahu kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan berjanji untuk itu!",ucap kyuhyun cepat.

Jawaban kyuhyun membuat donghae menatap kyuhyun tajam."Maksudmu ?",

"Sudahlah ahjussi, silahkan ahjussi pergi dengan baik",jawab kyuhyun. Akhirnya donghae memilih untuk pergi. Kyuhyun mengambil plastik bening yang langsung menampakkan boneka bunny mungil. Dibukanya plastik itu dan diambil boneka itu sampai surat yang diselipkan disana ikut terjatuh. Dipungutnya surat itu dan dibuka oleh kyuhyun.

_**Kyunnie annyeong^^**_

_**Apa kau sudah merasa baikan ?**_

_**Jantungku tidak mengganggumu kan ?**_

_**Aku berharap itu tak mengganggumu :^)**_

"Cih! Dasar babo! Mana ada disaat begini dia masih mengkhawatirkanku ? Sungmin benar-benar babo!",ucap kyuhyun dengan bulir-bulir airmata yang menetes.

_**Jangan membenci appaku dan terlebih kedua orangtuamu**_

_**Aku yakin kamu akan marah saat mengetahui aku yang mendonorkan jantungku**_

_**Semua ini murni keputusanku kyu.**_

_**Walaupun aku tak tahu jika aku yang ada diposisimu apa kamu akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku atau tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar dipuncak batas kesanggupanku melihatmu sakit kyu.**_

_**Terlalu membuat hati sakit melihatmu harus melawan maut setiap jantungmu kambuh.**_

_**Kyu, jangan berpikir aku meninggalkanmu, ingat sekarang aku menjadi bagian dari tubuhmu dan kita tak akan pernah berpisah^^**_

_**Kyu jaga jantungku baik-baik ne ?**_

_**Kyunnie, aku benar-benar menyayangimu**_

_**Jika kamu merindukanku tekan saja ekor boneka bunny yang kutitipkan untukmu kyu**_

_**Hiduplah dengan baik dan carilah pasangan hidup yang dapat menemanimu sepanjang hidupmu.**_

_**Sampai kapanpun Lee Sungmin akan mencintai Cho kyuhyun**_

_**Kyuhyunnie nan jeongmal saranghanda!**_

Hati kyuhyun benar-benar tersayat membaca kata demi kata yang ada disurat itu. Airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil boneka bunny itu dan menekan ekor boneka bunny itu.

_**"Go! Go! Go! Cho kyuhyunnie! Sungmin saranghanda! Hwaiting!"**_

Begitulah rekaman singkat dari boneka bunny itu. Kyuhyun kembali terisak mendengar suara sungmin."Min kau jahat!",protes kyuhyun ditengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil surat dan boneka itu dengan cepat pergi dari pemakaman. Ia masuk ke mobil dan dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mengusap airmatanya kasar."Ming~ sudah aku katakan bahkan mautpun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kamu denganku!",gumam kyuhyun seraya membuka sabuk pengamannya serta menutup matanya dan melepas setir mobilnya dan gilanya ia menginjak gas dengan kencang.

Cccciiiittttt brakkkk pranggg

Begitulah suara terakhir yang terdengar dari mobil kyuhyun.

-0o0-

Sungmin berdiri dihadapan sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Ia membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Matanya menutup, membiarkan semilir angin menyapa kulit wajahnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot sempurna, mana kala sepasang lengan kekar membalut sempurna dipinggang sungmin. Dirasakannya tengkuk leher sungmin hembusan nafas lembut yang membuat sungmin nyaman.

"Kamu jahat minnie, meninggalkanku!",suara itu membuat sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok yang sedari tadi memelukknya.

"K-kyuhyunnie",lirih sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin sendu dan ia menggenggam erat tangan sungmin.

"Min, takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, sekalipun itu maut, bahkan jika reinkarnasi itu ada, aku akan selalu menjadi pasanganmu",ucap kyuhyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne ?",tanya kyuhyun yang direspon anggukan mantap oleh sungmin.

"Cho sungminnie, saranghae",ucap kyuhyun.

"Naddo saranghae kyu!",ucap sungmin sambil meneteskan air mata dan mereka berdua berpelukkan seakan saling menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing. Dan tempat indah itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka.

-END-


End file.
